Assassin
by Stupid Kid 04 and Blah
Summary: Yugi's changed from the innocent boy he once was to something totaly different, all because of a incident years before. Main pairing:[YugiXYami] Side: [BakuraXRyou] [JoeyXSeto] Few others.
1. Chapter 1

Stupid kid04: Hey peps, I'm rewriting and adding to all the chapters so I'm gonna be posting a couple chapters a day.  
  
Serie: Why did you do this again?  
  
Stupid kid 04: Cuz I felt like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Those once bright eyes holding only joy and love now so filled with hatred looked into the depths of the lake beneath. Crystalline tears slipped from brilliant violet orbs, only to be wiped away violently. Yugi mentally hit himself, tears were signs of a weakness, he had learned that long ago when he had had them.  
  
A loud clap of thunder signified the quickening pace of rain; it was about time he got back to the hotel.  
  
It had been four years since he had seen Yami, or any of his 'friends' for that matter. He was 18 now. Living a whole new life, trying to forget the past events of the day so long ago.  
  
Flashback  
  
A fourteen-year-old Yugi Mouto ran as fast as his short legs could carry him, his breath coming in short gasps. He could feel the muscles in his calves burning from the strain of running for so long. Not for the first time he was running late for school, it happened almost every day now. He seemed to be getting more and more tired as time went by. Yugi knew the reason for the lack of energy. He wasn't getting much sleep, many a night he'd just lay and listen to music. Yami had to now resorted to awakening him in the mornings; the alarm just didn't work anymore.  
  
// I told you; you should have gotten up earlier aibou. // The voice of his Yami said with annoyance in his mind. Sparking an unknown anger deep within Yugi's conscious.  
  
/ If you had woken me earlier then just maybe I would have!! / Yami's eyes widened. His hikari had never yelled at him like that before! Even the tone of his voice was harsh!  
  
Yugi, not wanting to talk with his darker side, blocked the link they shared. He felt no guilt. 'What's wrong with me? I've never blocked Yami out completely!' A wave of anger, coming form seemingly nowhere. 'Well he deserved it! It wasn't MY fault!'  
  
In his rush Yugi failed to notice he was running across a street or the car, going a little to fast for the city street, come straight towards him. He froze in fear, the car skidding across the pavement, stopping only a mere five inches away from the panic stricken sophomore.  
  
Blinking once or twice Yugi's legs gave out from beneath him; he stared stupidly at the ground until a shake of his shoulder caused his to jump slightly. The driver of the car, a young man with eyes as black as midnight, offered him a hand up.  
  
He stood on shaky legs, threatening to give out again and send him sitting on his bottom.  
  
"Hey man, you ok?" Yugi was memorized by the voice, so smooth and deep.  
  
"Y-yeah" He looked over the man with wide eyes, he was tall, probably 5'10. Wearing all black. His face was breath taking! He looked oddly like Malik, just different hair and eyes, all black. "I'm j-just a bit shocked"  
  
"That's good, I would love to stay and chat but I've got to be going. Here's my card, maybe we can talk later?" After getting an affirmative he gave a wave and got back in his black sunfire GT.  
  
After the car had speed off Yugi started running again.  
  
********  
  
Yugi ran out of his class, trying to catch up with the quickly retreating backs of his friends. The last few months they seemed to be getting more and more distant from him. Even Yami was starting to ignore to small angel.  
  
Tea, Miho, Joey, and Tristan sat under a large oak tree talking quietly. Yugi came up behind the group on the opposite side of the tree. That's when he heard it.  
  
"I know. He's just so annoying!" What was Tea talking about? She normally wouldn't put many people down even though she could be quite rude at times.  
  
"Why do we even hang around him?" This time it was Miho. Yugi could really care less about her and her flirtatious attitude but put up with it for Tristans sake, he knew of Tristans little crush.  
  
"Because of Yami you dolt!" Tea again. Are they talking about me? He wondered. "We don't want to push him away!"  
  
Yugi had had enough! "What are you guys talking about?!" He demanded walking out from behind the tree.  
  
"You." Tea had just made it clear that he was the topic of their conversation.  
  
Yugi took a step back. "Oh, did we hurt your feelings?" She continued, "Its about time you learned the truth little Yugi. Your nothing, a piece of trash. Not worthy of life." Tristan started to stand. "No Tristan, we agreed we had to tell him."  
  
"Tell me what?" Yugi's eyes held hurt and desperation. Please, not again. He didn't want everything to go back to the way it'd been before he had solved the puzzle. Having no friends was not the greatest way to live . . .  
  
"You are nothing but an annoyance. We were only your 'friends' because we felt sorry for you! Your nothing but a weak midget!!" She all but yelled. Joey and Tristan's eyes narrowed in utmost anger. Yugi felt tears prickle his eyes, no not Joey and Tristan too.  
  
'So that's what they think of me.?' Yugi turned, unleashed tears in his eyes. He ran, unknowing to the voices of Tristan and Joey yelling in the distance for him to stop. His heartbeat drowning out all other sounds. Each step he took made his muscles scream, he hated being so short, it made it hard to run as fast as others.  
  
Yugi ignored the many looks he got from people he ran by and just kept going not caring where he ended up.  
  
Sweat beaded down his face, he didn't know how long he'd been running, and his breath was uneven and labored. Slowing down to a walk he looked around at his surroundings.  
  
This was obviously the poor side of town. The old apartments were damaged and garbage littered the ground. Dark alleyways were everywhere in this unfamiliar place. It was a perfect home to murders and raping. Yugi's hand unconsciously moved to his chest to hold the sennen item, his hand only came into contact with his normal school uniform.  
  
'Where is it??!!' His eyes searched franticly around. It was nowhere in sight, he would have to go looking for it. Hopefully no one had taken the artifact.  
  
He turned a corner coming to the entrance of an alley. A calloused hand grabbed his arm. Before he could scream his mouth was covered and shirt was tugged off. Yugi tried to run, only to have his head thrown into the brick wall. He felt the skin on the right side of his face tear. A fist slammed his head yet again to the wall, that's when darkness took him.  
  
End flashback  
  
Yugi shuddered under the remembrance of that day. The man, Boss, had found him later that day, raped and beaten. It was a quite funny, Boss happened to be the same person who had almost turned him into road kill. As it turned out Boss and his friends were passing threw Domino to finish a few assignments.  
  
After telling Boss what was going on, they had just hit it off. Yugi, not knowing what he was getting himself into, agreed to leave with them to Canada. Not long after he found out why they were in Domino in the first place.  
  
They were one of the highest ranked team of assassins in America, searching for one more man/woman to add to their team.  
  
He was that person. 


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~*~ Dream sequence ~*~*~*~  
  
He ran, bare feet padding softly on the forest floor. The footsteps were coming closer by the second. He didn't dare look back in fear of running into one of the many obstacles in his way. A small pothole in the ground went unnoticed by the runner, his ankle twisted, he fell. The impact was enough to knock the wind out of his fragile chest. The footsteps came to a stop by his ear, a man, his eyes oh so cold stood over him. A maniacal smirk placed on a marred dark-brown face.  
  
"You think you can run from what you have done?!" The voice was filled with malice.  
  
He shook his head forcefully. "No! I never meant to! It was an accident!"  
  
"What are you talking about?! You killed her! No remorse, no guilt! How can you live with knowing it was ALL your fault!?" The elder grabbed the other by his collar. "Its time you were taught a lesson!" The mans hand curled into a fist, coming down hard to the angelic face.  
  
~*~*~*~ End dream sequence ~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi shoot up in bed, sweat dripped from his nose. His breath was coming in ragged gasps. These dreams, or rather nightmares, had been coming more frequently. Wouldn't he ever stop haunting him?!  
  
An arm wrapped around his waist drawing him to a toned chest. "Another night mare?" Yugi nodded. " * Sigh * won't you ever get over it? It happened in the past, you can't change that." Boss sighed again.  
  
"I know, but- -"  
  
"No buts! Get over it! I'm sick and tired of you pitying yourself!" Boss whispered harshly, turning away from the smaller man. Yugi was used to his and Boss' small fights here and there, it wasn't all that big of a deal. They always had fun making up for it after . . .  
  
"We should go and see what da' boss has in store for us this month." Yugi nodded and silently got dressed. His dress code had changed quite a bit. Now his cloths varied greatly, mostly dark colors and muscle shirts or hoodies. (Stupid kid 04: What? its all I wear!) A pair of baggy black jeans, his signature neck buckle in place and a black muscle shirt adorned his petite yet muscled chest.  
  
Yugi and boss walked into the kitchen together. Boss pulled out a carton of orange juice from the portable mini fridge, pouring two glasses.  
  
The taller of the two sat, pulling Yugi into his lap with his arms around his middle, placing butterfly kisses down his neck and Yugi giggled.  
  
The door to the hotel opened and in stepped the 25 year-old Zavier Mantou, his hair was slicked back with what looked like a liter of grease. "You two aren't up yet? We where supposed to be at matt's room half an hour ago!!" Zavier's eyes locked onto the lovers. "Oohhh! That's what you guys have been up to!"  
  
Yugi felt a warm streak come over his face-causing Boss to laugh. For that Boss received a playful cuff to the side of the head, which of course started an all out war. Boss and Yugi rolled about on the floor like a pair of idiots, trying to get a hit in. Zavier stood to the side watching the friendly wrestling match. He shook his head. 'Those two will never learn, will they?' Looking down at his watch Zavier almost peed himself. "We've got to go NOW!!!"  
  
"Ok, ok. Were coming."  
  
Grabbing their coats from their positions thrown over the couch, Yugi and Boss walked out the door with Zavier.  
  
Yugi, Boss, and Zavier walked into Matt's room and took a seat on the sofa across, or with the other 4 team mates. Yugi looked around to the faces of the others, Matt with his dark green eyes was sitting in the recliner. How come he always got the good seat? 'Cuz he's the boss.' The little voice in his head reminded him. "So what's the new assignment?" Mandy, the only female on the team asked strait out.  
  
"We've got a new costumer, She wants us to take down a guy that's been giving her some trouble. She faxed us some information about this guy, it seems he's still in the last grade of high school and has a bit of a drinking problem, I propose that we track him and when he's at home alone with a bit too much alcohol in his system we can go in and Yuge there can go around back and slit his neck or somthin'" Everyone nodded.  
  
"So, who is the poor soul we got this time?"  
  
"Let me see here." Matt flipped thru the pages. "I just read it here, now what was it again?" Another pause. "Ah! Here we go, a guy from some small place called Domino city, Joey Wheeler."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok I know I didn't change this chapter much but I did separate this from the first one . . . 


	3. Chapter 3

Yugi blanched then fell off the couch. 'Joey?!?' How did he get himself into this?! And who would have sent a group of assassin's on him? He couldn't have done anything THAT bad!  
  
"Yugi? Are you ok?" Yugi looked up into the questioning eyes of his companions.  
  
"Uhhh . . . ya I'm just fine! Just a little . . . Uhhh . . . surprised! That's all!" Boss gave him an unbelieving look but nodded anyway as he helped Yugi to get back on the couch. "Umm, when are we leaving?"  
  
"Tonight at 7:00. Don't be late." Matt glared accusingly at Yugi and Boss, he couldn't remember the last time they had arrived at the given time. "If you have anything to finish get it done now."  
  
With those words all 5 people in the room, except Matt, left.  
  
~*~*~*~ Yugi's POV ~*~*~*~  
  
'How could Joey have gotten himself into this?!' I pondered; Boss kept giving me side wards looks. 'I know I should tell him but . . . I don't want to wreck the assignment, that would be a large amount of money to lose . . .But I don't want to kill Joey, he's my- - wait, no! He's not my friend! The only friend I truly have is Boss and the team. But I still don't want to kill him!'  
  
You keep telling yourself that. My head snapped up. What was that?  
  
I jumped as I felt a hand come down on my shoulder. "Why are you so uptight?'"  
  
"N-nothing"  
  
"Come on, you know you can trust me!" Yes I knew, we'd been together for how long now . . .? Three years? Ya, its been quite a while.  
  
"I know its just . . ."  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"Fine, when we get back to the room." He smiled at me. I love it when he smiles, showing off those perfect teeth.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~ End POV ~*~*~*~  
  
It was silent as the duo walked up the stairs to the upper level where their room was. Yugi took out one of the cards for the hotel's door and swiped it, gaining access then went and sat side by side on the sofa.  
  
Yugi fidgeting under the intense gaze from Boss. "Guess I should start from the beginning." He took a deep breath. "About four years ago I used to live in domino city, as you know. Joey Wheeler was my best friend." He looked up nervously.  
  
"So what's the big deal?"  
  
"What's the big deal!? I'm just supposed to go and kill my ex-best friend?!" Yugi yelled in Boss's face.  
  
"Well ya, didn't you tell me what they said to you? Don't you feel like just killing them for that?" He stared straight into the tri-color haired young man's eyes before him.  
  
"Well . . . no but . . . uhhh, I just . . . I just don't know!" Yugi turned and walked out of the room yelling, " I'm going for a walk"  
  
~*~*~*~ 7:45 ~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi sat looking out the window of the plane waiting for it to lift off. Boss sat to his right, a hand firmly placed on Yugi's thigh.  
  
"Are you going to be ok, angel?" Boss used his nickname for Yugi.  
  
"Ya, I'm fine, I'm fine." He not only reassured Boss but himself as well.  
  
~*~*~*~ Next day ~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi stretched and got out of bed, it was 11:30. The plane had arrived in domino at 3:30 in the morning, giving him 9 hours of sleep. On the queen size bed laid the form of Boss, his dark eyes half open. "Why good morning." Yugi smiled brightly; despite being the one place he had never wanted to come again he was happy in the familiar surroundings.  
  
"Good morning" Boss's voice held grogginess.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Boss propped himself up on an arm and shrugged. "Well . . . how bout we go shopping? We haven't done that in a while."  
  
"Sure, but lets have a shower first." His eyes gleamed when Yugi giggled.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Boss smiled and stood, his shirt slipping off one shoulder. "Well what are you waiting for? Get going!"  
  
  
  
Yugi slipped on a pair of black kakis. The shirt he wore had three skulls pierced by a dagger on the front and the back of the picture on the back. His usual neck buckle in place.  
  
"Ready to go?" he questioned. Boss, who was wearing a navy blue pair of baggy jeans with a few chains hanging out of one pocket and into another and a black hoody, nodded.  
  
They stepped out into the crisp morning air; the hotel was one level high and had blue paint, which was peeling off. A small pool sat in the front, a chain link fence surrounding it.  
  
The same sun fire GT that Boss had owned for years sat in the parking spot outside of the door. Yugi clambered into the passenger seat slipping the seatbelt across his tiny waist. Yugi looked out the window at the blur of trees and cars passing by at a high speed. The drive was short; it ended at a small mall on the east side of town, close to the turtle game shop.  
  
Yugi and Boss stepped out of the car and locked the doors then headed into the mall.  
  
It was busy; people rushing around like a pack of wild animals. Yugi looked over to a small shop across the way, it was where he and his friends had gone for lunch quite a few times back when they actually were talking. He pointed to the place. "Want to go for lunch?"  
  
Boss fallowed the violet eyed mans finger. "Ya, that sounds like a good idea." The two men walked to the door and waited at the 'please wait to be seated' sign.  
  
The waitress acknowledged them with a nod asking smoking or non-smoking. Yugi answered with a simple 'smoking'.  
  
Once seated they both ordered a black coffee. "Got a light?" Yugi asked pulling out a pack of cigarettes.  
  
"Yup"  
  
The waitress came back with their coffees and they then ordered their meals, both off the breakfast menu, they loved to eat pancakes and waffles at dinner or lunch . . . it didn't matter to them, sweet stuff is always good.  
  
Yugi surprisingly ate all of his waffle covered with whipped cream, sprinkles, and strawberries, he normally didn't eat all that much. Must have been in a good mood.  
  
With an content sigh Yugi and Boss stood, stretched, and took the bill to the front counter and handed the lady the right amount of cash.  
  
Yugi and Boss walked down the mall, occasionally entering a shop or two. When coming out of an oddly popular store that was littered with people of all ages, Yugi felt an odd feeling wash over him, something oddly familiar.  
  
"Yugi . . .?"  
  
The small youth spun around, he came to a stop staring into the old and weary eyes of his grandfather.  
  
"Grandpa . . .?" 


	4. Chapter 4

The world seemed to stop as the word echoed in my head "Grandpa, Grandpa" over and over again. I've missed his so much! It's been so long since I've seen the man. It wasn't his fault I ran away! But . . . . Won't he hate me for running with out even a 'goodbye'?  
  
I can remember thinking about calling or sending a letter once in a while but . . . I just couldn't do it. Sending a false hope that I would return or risk getting found wasn't exactly what I wanted to do . . .  
  
I was snapped from my thoughts as Boss set his hand on my shoulder and shook me gently. I lift my head and met grandpa's eyes, have they always looked so old and worn?  
  
"Yugi, my boy . . . Where have you been?" He asks. How am I supposed to answer that? I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out, I try again. I must look funny opening and closing my mouth like a fish.  
  
Boss put an arm around my shoulders, obviously trying to give some comfort. I want terribly to just blurt out what has been going on these last years, but I don't think grandpa would ever look at me the same if he knew I've been killing countless amounts of people just for money? Or about the . . . incident. All I want to do is run and be alone, yes that's what I'm going to do.  
  
"I-I got to go!" I cried out as I ripped away from Boss' grip. I can hear them calling my name in the background; I'm not going back, not yet at least.  
  
~*~*~*~ Solomon's POV ~*~*~*~  
  
He's changed so much. His eyes are now so cold and unforgiving, it looks like there set in a constant glare. He's not grown more then a few inches yet looks much more mature then before. What has caused you so much pain my grandson?  
  
I've missed looking at the small boy. What made you want to leave so bad? Couldn't we have worked it out? I left your room just the way it was . . . I always believed you'd return even when the others gave up . . .  
  
"Yugi, my boy . . . where have you been?" I ask in almost desperation. It looked like he was trying to speak but no words would come. The man beside him wrapped an arm around his petite shoulders. Who was he? Were they more then friends?  
  
My grandson lifted his head and for what seemed like forever our eyes met.  
  
"I-I got to go!" He yells before turning running faster then I could imagine he could out of the building totally ignoring my and the other mans calls.  
  
~*~*~*~ Normal POV ~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi ran to the entrance of the park 1-2 miles from the mall and slowed to a light jog. It wasn't too much work to run for long distances or really fast, it surprising how much agility you have to have to be an assassin.  
  
The place hadn't changed much, the flowers and tree's still flourished. The small man walked down the pebble pathway for a while before reaching a clearing in the bushes. About 30 feet into the bush was a small opening, ignoring the danger sign he crawled under a fence. The trickling of a small stream could be heard in the distance.  
  
A rustling of bushes made his stop and duck behind a bunch of thick foliage off the small foot worn trail he had occupied. A tall blond walked by, a beer bottle in hand. He looked terrible, his hair seemed to droop, framing his face along with his sorrow filled brown eyes. Yugi's violet orbs widened in recognition, it was Joey!  
  
It was time for revenge, an evil smirk played on his full lips. His smirk increased as he pulled a dagger from the hilt on his belt. 'I WILL get my revenge!' 


	5. Chapter 5

Yugi raised the dagger above his head; ready to kill the man who had brought his so much joy yet caused his so much pain. The blade made its descent and time seemed to slow. 12 inches, 6 inches, 3 inches.  
  
Yugi froze, an invisible force stopping him. He couldn't, he just couldn't kill this man. Yugi cursed in his mind, how could he be so weak?! Yugi looked at the blade then to the unnoticing man who just stood there not even seeing or hearing him, he must have been pretty out of it.  
  
"Joey look out!!!" Startled Yugi dropped the dagger; it clattered off a rock and tumbled down the hill into the bushes below.  
  
A figure tackled the smaller man to the ground with enough force to knock the wind from his body, momentarily stunning him.  
  
Two collective gasps were heard.  
  
"Yugi, man is dat' you?" Gasped Joey. Hearing joeys voice almost brought tears to Yugi's eyes, almost.  
  
Yugi looked away, not wanting to answer the question, what was the point, couldn't they figure that out themselves? He had changed, sure, but shouldn't his old best buddy be able of figure it out?  
  
"What are you trying to do?! Kill him?!" Tristans voice rang out thru the small forest as he got off his old friends chest.  
  
"Ya, I am. Do you have a problem?" His voice was harsh and full of hatred, but what he had said was not true.  
  
"What happened to ya' man? Why you tryin' to kill me?" Joeys confused eyes locked with Yugi's for a moment, not many could hold Yugi's gaze for long anymore, Joey was the first to look away.  
  
"What happened!!? What happened!!? YOU are what happened! You and your stupid friends!" Yugi's outburst surprised Joey and Tristan greatly.  
  
"What did we ever do to you?"  
  
"I trusted you guys, and what do you do? You throw it in my face!! Don't tell me you don't remember what you guys did to me four years ago, cuz I sure do!" Yugi's eyes started to water yet he would let no tears flow. "Do you even have a clue how I felt?! I had no one, not one person there for me when I needed someone the most!!"  
  
Joey's mouth opened and closed a few time before a word could be formed. "Yuge, man. We weren't even part of what happened! We never would have thought those things about you! Tea and Miho planed it all! You have no idea how much we missed you! We searched for weeks!" Joey's voice trembled one tear escaping his almond eyes.  
  
"B-but I thought . . . you mean you guys don't hate me?" Yugi's voice was still void of all emotion. 'All this time. . . it was just Tea and Miho, I could careless what they thought of me, but. . . Joey and Tristan hadn't done anything . . . Oh god, what have I almost done? I-'  
  
"NO!" Tristan and Joey's voices yelled in unison. "How could you ever think we would ever hate you?!" The blond continued. "B-but why where you tryin' ta kill me?" Joey's eyes filled with tears again at the thought of little Yugi killing someone, if only you knew.  
  
"I-I can't tell you that . . . I'm sorry." Yugi surprised himself with the apology; it'd been so long since the last time he'd said one.  
  
"I can understand if ya don't want to tell me but, man, can I trust ya to not try any thin'?" Joey eyed Yugi carefully as if he was about to jump up and rip his heart out.  
  
Yugi nodded, too chocked to speak.  
  
"Man Yami's gonna have heart failure!" Tristan nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yami!? You found the puzzle!?" Yugi looked about ready to explode.  
  
'Oh ya, I guess Yuge don't know we found da' puzzle!' Joey leaned back agents the popular tree behind him, his long forgotten beer bottle dropping to the ground below. "Ya, when we were out lookin' for ya da' puzzle waz jus' layin' outside of an alley entrance."  
  
"Is he living with my grandfather?" Yugi tried to keep a cool head, even though on the inside he was exploding with happiness.  
  
"Ya, he's been living there for these last couple of years." Tristan, who had been silent for the last few minuets, spoke up.  
  
"Can I go see him?" Yugi's voice showed only a hint of hope, maybe Yami can change him back to the innocents of the group.  
  
"We can arrange that." Yugi gave a halfhearted smile.  
  
"Ok then, lets get going."  
  
"No. First I have to get my dagger." Yugi ducked down and crawled under the bushes towards the hill. About 5 seconds after being out of view, Yugi let out a small shriek and 10 'thumps' 'oofs!' and 'ouches' later he yelled a 'I'm OK'.  
  
Joey and Tristan looked at each other, what had just happened?  
  
Yugi stumbled up the hill a few minuets later, twigs and leaves in his hair. "Got your dagger?" He nodded. "Lets go then."  
  
The walk to the game shop was quick and in absolute silence. Yugi paused out side, the place hadn't changed much. The windows were a bit dirtier than he remembered and the building had more grim around it.  
  
Joey opened the door and held it for his two friends.  
  
"Wanna surprise him Yuge?" Yugi gave the affirmative. "OK. Go an' hide behind on of those shelves." The brown-eyed boy pointed. "You'll know when to come out. OK?"  
  
As much as Yugi hated to fallow commands, this wasn't all that bad. Nodding again Yugi walked off.  
  
Joey walked up the counter, wondering where Yami was. A loud 'Bang!' and a stream of Egyptian curses later Joey and Tristan concluded that he was in the back room.  
  
"Oi, Yami!"  
  
"Coming, coming." The ancient pharaoh was in no good mood. A few moments later Yami came out in his normal attire, buckles and all. A large forming bruise on his left temple made it obvious to what the 'Bang!' had been.  
  
"Joey, Tristan." He nodded to each in turn. "What brings you?"  
  
Brown locked with brown as Tristan and Joey looked in each other's direction sending a silent message. "We have a surprise for ya' Yami!" Joey exclaimed, this was gonna be good!  
  
"I'm in no mood for one of you two's futile attempt to 'cheer me up' as you call it." Yami glared annoyingly.  
  
Back behind the shelving Yugi felt a piece of his ice-shrouded heart get chipped off at the sound of his darker sides voice. Though, now a day you never know who is the hikari and who is the yami.  
  
"Oh, but I assure ya that this WILL cheer ya up!" Joey looked in the general direction of Yugi. "Come on out."  
  
Slowly, almost hesitantly Yugi side-stepped out from behind the shelf's, putting himself right in Yami's line of vision.  
  
A smile tugged at the smaller half's lips as he slowly stuck a hand in the air in a small wave. "Hello, Yami."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Time stopped in Yami's mind.  
  
His Aibou was standing right in front of him, yet seemed so far away. What happened to his innocent eyes? They were now cold and merciless. His physical appearance hadn't changed much, except that he would now reach Yami's shoulder, not including all his hair. What was up with the cloths though? Yami scanned over his small hikari's form. He wore a muscle shirt with three skulls being pierced by a dagger, a pair of black kakis and his normal neck buckle. Had he been working out or something?! Yugi's arms were covered with well-toned muscles.  
  
"Hello? Anybody home?" Yami barley comprehended the hand being waved in front of his face.  
  
Meanwhile Yugi couldn't keep his eyes off his yami. Over the time he'd forgotten how very hansom he really was. Oh how he'd love to-Wait a sec here! He was with Boss, there's no way he'd cheat on him. But maybe just once . . .? Yugi shook his head in order to clear him mind from the mental images forming.  
  
"So. . ?" Yugi couldn't stand the silence. "What's been going on?" He almost stepped back as his yami ran up and enveloped his small frame in a hug. Yami would never have done that before, what was up with him?  
  
"Oh Yugi, I-I've missed you so much!" He cried into Yugi's hair. OK now Yami was starting to scare him. The crying act just didn't fit him. Yami pulled away a little while later wiping his eyes form the tears that threatened to fall. "What happened to your arm?!" Yami gasped. Yugi's brow furrowed and he looked down to his arm just below his shoulder. A gash, a good two inches and fairly deep marred his skin. He hadn't even noticed it!  
  
"It's fine . . . it's not all that bad, doesn't even need to be stitched up." Yami was shocked. The old Yugi would have started to cry and almost puke at the sight of his own blood.  
  
"Are you sure . . .?" Yugi frowned.  
  
"It's fine!"  
  
Yami didn't want to pester his aibou further, if he said it was fine then it was fine. "Where have you been?" He offered a small smile. "Why did you leave? I mean Joey told me about what happened but . . . you know . . ."  
  
Yugi opened his mouth to speak, letting a small squeak escape his lips as familiar arms wrapped around his waist from behind and butterfly kisses were placed along his neck. "He's been around." Answered Boss for him. The room was silent as everyone tried to comprehend what they were seeing. Yugi and another guy?! They had never thought he would be like THAT! (a/n: *Sweatdrops* not exactly what I was thinking but I had to write something!) "I was looking for you, angel." Boss was whispering in his little angels ear. "Are you going to tell them?" Yugi shook his head, not yet he needed some more time before he could lay the burden of what had been going on in his life on their shoulders. After all, Yugi didn't want to give his Grandfather heart faller. "Yugi, matt and the rest are waiting for us at the hotel . . . We should be getting back."  
  
"OK." Yugi stepped away from his boyfriend and up to his still shell- shocked grandfather. "We must be going, we have some business to attend to." His grandfather nodded then turned and left the room telling him to stop by tomorrow. Yugi frowned, he'd been called a fruit by many a people but it still hurt inside knowing that his own grandfather probably didn't approve of his relationship. "Lets get going, I need to speak with Matt about changing some plans." Turning to Yami. "I'll be back tomorrow to talk, till then, see ya!"  
  
Boss grabbed his hand and led him out of the turtle game shop, but not without eyeing the brunet standing, eyes wide against the counter.  
  
"Who was the you look-alike?" The black haired man asked once in the car.  
  
"That was Yami, I told you he looked a lot like me."  
  
"Ya but he's not as cute." Boss looked over at his angel leaning his head back to the seat a seep sigh escaping his lips. "What's wrong?"  
  
Yugi opened his eyes looking over at his lover. "Its nothing, I'm gonna talk to Matt about it when we get back."  
  
"OK." Boss knew not to push Yugi when he didn't want to talk, it could be deadly. He chuckled silently remembering when Miles had found out what it felt like to be hit over the head with a frying pan when he'd kept pressuring Yugi to tell them about his past and how he'd met Boss. That was how they found out Yugi was quite strong for someone of his size.  
  
The ride was silent until they pulled into the hotel parking lot, where Mandy came running out and almost tackled Yugi, who was climbing out of the passenger seat, to the ground. (a/n: Talk about an on-going sentence!)  
  
"Where were you guys?" Boss shook his head laughing; you should never let that girl have sugar.  
  
"Yugi here met up with a few old friends." Boss' eyes widened. "That blond was Joey wasn't it?!" recalling back to the game shop.  
  
"Yea, it was." Yugi looked down. 'Just great, I'm so dead!'  
  
Matt came out of the room interrupting their conversation. "Yugi, Boss." He addressed.  
  
"Matt, can I speak with you." Yugi looked around. "Alone."  
  
Nodding Matt motioned him to the room he was staying in, two doors down form Yugi and Boss'.  
  
Once inside Yugi and Matt shut the door and sat on opposing couches. "What did you want to speak with me about?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you knew who hired us for our present job."  
  
"Not many people leave their names, you know that right?" He received a nod. "However, the person who assigned us to this one did. You have to wonder about people." He shook his head. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just wanted to know."  
  
"Its about how you know Joey, isn't it?" Yugi nodded. "* Sigh * I'll tell you." The blond left the room. (a/n: I never did mention that he was blond, did I?)  
  
When Matt returned in his left hand was a clipboard. "A young lady called us last week, she later sent this fax over with information about the man named Joey, and some information about herself." He scanned the page then handed it to Yugi. "5th paragraph."  
  
Yugi looked to the page, a look of pure hatred coming over his hardened features. For on the page he had read a name he despised with a passion.  
  
Gardener, Tea.  
  
His eyes burning with rage, Yugi said farewell to Matt running back to his room and past a confused Boss. He grabbed another dagger and strapped it to his leg.  
  
That **** had ruined enough lives, it was time he rid her presents from this world.  
  
He ran out the door leaving a bewildered Boss behind. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See the name? 'Stupid kid' you think I'm smart enough to think of something this good?  
  
~*~^_^~*~^_^~*~^_^~*~  
  
Yugi ran down the familiar streets of Domino city only coming to a stop at a house set on a corner of a street, its paint peeling slightly. Dearly hoping that the same person still lived there he walk to the door and knocked loudly. Many 'crashes' and 'bangs' later a disgruntled sandy blond opened the door, an angry look on his face.  
  
"Great to see you to, Malik." (Stupid kid 04: In my Fic Malik's yami wasn't killed, or sent to the shadow realm. So just go with it!)  
  
Malik's eyes widened, Yugi was back? "Where have you been?"  
  
"That is non of your business. Now are you willing to help me or not?" Yugi's face was so serious, not what Malik had ever hoped in the boy.  
  
"Yeh, you coming in or just gonna stand around?" Yugi stepped in the house, hearing some muffled voices.  
  
"Who's here?" Malik looked surprised, Yugi sure had good hearing.  
  
"My yami, Ryou and Bakura." Yugi's lips turned in a devilish smirk.  
  
"From what I can hear it sounds like I was interrupting something." Malik felt a blush creep across his face. "Go and get them, I need to talk."  
  
Malik nodded, heading up the stairs.  
  
Stretching out on the couch in the living room, Yugi made himself comfortable. Looking around he noticed the place was well furnished with new furniture; well at least it looked new.  
  
"What do you want, boy." Yugi almost smiled, that was kind of person he'd wanted to talk to. Why not have a little fun with Yami Malik.  
  
Yugi stood and faced the Egyptian, a smirk placed on his lips. "Last time I checked I was 18, so you can no longer call me boy."  
  
"You, to me will always be boy, brat. But, that could change if you keep up the attitude." Yami Malik growled, Circling Yugi like a hawk.  
  
"Oh I'm so honored!" Yugi did a sarcastic bow. Everyone in the room lifted an amused eyebrow. "Now that the oh so great Malik has spoken, can I get the help I need?" Yugi almost flinched at the need to ask for help, he hated to ask for anything!  
  
"You will keep up with the attitude right?" Bakura's eyebrow slowly crept up once again. Yugi nodded. "Fine, what is it you want?"  
  
"Is tea still living in the house she was when I left?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Do you have any weapons?" Nod. "Bakura." Turning to the tomb raider. "Do you still have access to the shadow realm?"  
  
"Yes, now it's your turn to answer our questions."  
  
Yugi hesitated before answering, "Fine."  
  
"OK, sit." Commanded Malik as he to sat on the couch, fallowed by Ryou, Bakura, and Yami Malik.  
  
'I guess I can trust these guys; they have probably done the same things. Except Ryou, that is.' Yugi didn't really want to tell them everything, but if he wanted their help he'd have to tell them.  
  
"First question. Where have you been?" Bakura sounded like a drill instructor.  
  
"The day I left I met up with a man, boss. He offered to let me come with him to Canada and I took the offer. Before I continue do you four swear to secrecy to what I'm about to tell you?" Nods were given. "I've joined a group of assassin's, I go around where ever I'm told to by the big boss and kill people for money, you could also call me a hit man but I don't work alone." Yugi let the four recover from the shock before continuing. "Two days ago I got a mission to kill Joey, I'm sure you all remember him, right? Well I met up with the rest of the old gang and found out that Joey and them don't despise me as much as I was earlier lead to believe. So I looked up who was responsible for wanting Joey dead, it was Tea."  
  
"So what your getting at is you want us to help you find and kill her?"  
  
"Yes, sort of. I want to be the one to hurt her but I don't want to kill her, I want Bakura to send her soul to the shadow realm."  
  
The others, though still quite shocked at what Yugi had turned out to be, nodded in understanding. "What kind of weapons are you thinking of?" Yugi thought for a while.  
  
"I'm thinking along the lines of swords, I brought two daggers with me, but I don't really want to have to use them if I can help it." Malik signaled Yugi to fallow him. He lead Yugi to a room, it seemed to be empty, which was until Ryou hit a button on the way in. The wall slid open to revel countless amounts of weaponry, Yugi smiled. This was gonna be fun.  
  
Walking up to a wall that was covered in all sorts of blades, he examined a certain broad sword. On its handle was a dragon; it's fine metal was specially shaped for a great hold. The tail of the dragon twisted was around the top of the blade, it was perfect.  
  
"So I see you have chosen the weapon of your likes." Yugi jumped and turned at the sound of the odd voice, it sounded slick and much like a snakes hiss. No one was there except for the four others on an opposing wall. Yugi shook his head, must have been his imagination.  
  
"Boy, I have one more question to ask you." Yami Malik would probably never stop calling him that.  
  
"What."  
  
"How did you meet Boss?"  
  
Yugi chuckled. "He almost turned me into road kill. I was late for school and I ran across a street and didn't see him coming till it was too late, well as you can see." He spread his arms. "The car never did it me." Putting his arms back down he continued. "Then after that Tea and Miho made me think everyone hated me so I ran. The rest is history."  
  
"No. the rest is not history, how did you and Boss meet again?"  
  
"I-I don't want to speak about it." Yugi and Boss were the only one's to know about what had happened, and hopefully it would stay that way.  
  
"Then maybe you would like to go with out help."  
  
Guess not. "I-I was raped." Yugi looked down, ashamed. "I had just lost the millennium puzzle and I back tracked. I was walking by an alley when a man grabbed my arm. I can remember him smashing my face into the wall once or twice before I lost consciousness. I-I woke up a couple hours later and tried to move, I-it hurt so much . . ." Tears built up in the young mans eyes, being whipped away as quickly as they came. "So now that you know . . . Can we get this over with?"  
  
Yami Malik nodded mutely, he was not new to rape, it had happened often in ancient Egypt.  
  
The others walked silently out of the room with Yugi fallowing close behind.  
  
~*~^_^~*~^_^~*~  
  
Stupid kid 04: Should I end it here?  
  
Serie: No that would be mean.  
  
Stupid kid 04: So? I don't care about what they think * points to people * my knuckles are killing me!  
  
Serie: why?  
  
Stupid kid 04: I got in another fistfight and broke 3 of em'  
  
Serie: Oh that was smart.  
  
Stupid kid 04: Shut up!  
  
~*~^_^~*~^_^~*~^_^~*~^_^~*~  
  
The group of five stood in front of Tea's house. Yugi and Malik's eyes locked in a silent message, it was time to kill that *****!  
  
The family car was gone so this would be the perfect time. They could here Tea listening to her Britney spears CD. (Stupid kid 04: No offence to all you people who like Britney spears, lets just say I don't like her at all.)  
  
Yugi, having done this many times, swiftly crept around the back and up the drainage pipe to Tea's window. There was the ***** who had ruined his life, dancing around like an idiot to 'Hit me baby one more time'. [1]  
  
He nodded to the rest; they were going to come in thru the front and back door. (Stupid kid 04: Don't ask how they're going to get thru there.)  
  
Unsheathing his broad sword, Yugi prepared to attack.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lunging forward with an unknown amount of grace, Yugi slashed Tea's arm. Yugi wanted to play a little before killing her.  
  
Her scream rang out, fallowed by a gasp. "Y-Yugi, what a-are you doing here? Heh heh . . ."  
  
"You know Tea, it's not nice to just ask a guest what there doing here." He wagged his pointer finger at her. "You've been a very notty little girl. I think you need to be punished."  
  
"Wha-what are you talking about? Y-you know I would never do something like that, it was the rest of them they made me tell you-!!!" She was cut off by a harsh backhand to the face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Beaten why for  
  
Can't take much more  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Don't give me that crap!! It was you and Miho, don't go blaming something your responsible for on others!" Another backhand fallowed by a punch to the stomach. "Do you have any idea how much you hurt me and the others?!!! No, you don't have a heart to tell by."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
One - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Four - Nothing wrong with me  
  
One - Something's got to give  
  
Two - Something's got to give  
  
Three - Something's got to give  
  
Now  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Please! Have mercy!" (Stupid kid 04: * Sniggers *)  
  
"Why should I show YOU of all people mercy?! How do you even live knowing that you ruined so many lives?!" Yugi thrashed out and caught Tea in a nasty blow to the eye, it was already starting to swell.  
  
The door to Tea's room was thrown open by Bakura; he wanted to have some fun too. "Need some help there?" Yugi only smirked. "This should be fun."  
  
Yugi grabbed Tea in an arm lock, making sure she couldn't move, letting Bakura have his rounds on beating the life from her body.  
  
Ryou stood at the doorway looking on in disgust. This was only putting them to a level below Tea's. "Stop this." He begged, as much as she had done, no one deserved to be beaten. The other two didn't hear. "I said stop!!!"  
  
Yugi let Tea's limp body drop to the carpeted floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This isn't right and you know it!!"  
  
Yugi nodded in understanding, though he'd felt much more remorse from killing someone he'd never met than this. "Bakura, do the honors . . .?"  
  
Bakura nodded.  
  
"Wait I want to do something first." Yami Malik stepped forward, giving Tea one last kick to the ribs hard enough to break a few. "OK, done what I wanted to do."  
  
Bakura went back to what he was previously doing and sent Tea's soul to the shadow realm. (Stupid kid 04:OK, OK. I have to admit I have no clue how it's done. I've only watch what episodes are on TV when I'm surfing the channels. So can we just go along with it?)  
  
Yugi, with out a word left the house out the window. He'd better tell Boss where he'd been and talk to Matt about calling off the assassination.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Push me again  
  
This is the end  
  
Skin against skin blood and bone  
  
You're all by yourself  
  
But you're not alone  
  
You wanted in now you're here  
  
Driven by hate consumed by fear  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	8. Chapter 8

Yugi was deep in thought; Boss and the rest of the team weren't bothered with what he'd done earlier that day. But if the old gang were to find out . . . He sighed, looking out the window from his perch on the edge of his and Boss' bed then back to the peaceful face of the sleeping man beside him and couldn't help but feel guilty. He truly did love the man, but . . . old feelings were resurfacing.  
  
'I need to go for a walk.' Yugi stood and grabbed his jacket on the way out the hotel. The stars shone brightly in the night sky, illuminating the street with they're pure light. Feeling around in his pockets Yugi pulled a pack of cigarettes out, fallowed by a lighter. Smoke swirled around the young mans head as he stopped at the entrance to the well-known park he'd been in just yesterday.  
  
The moon lit pebble pathway looked almost magical with the flowers lining it. The only sound heard were the crickets and Yugi's light footsteps as he made way down the trail. Taking another puff from the cigarette Yugi continued to walk, noticing as of for the first time the true beauty of the night and the calm peacefulness of being alone in it.  
  
All that was shattered as a hand reached out and grabbed Yugi by the upper arm, reminding him of what had happened in the alley. A look of pure terror crossed over his face at the thought of a repeat of what the ratty man had done to him. "Well, well. What do we have here?" Yugi's brow furrowed, that voice. It was so familiar, but where from . . .?  
  
"Looks like we caught the little killer by himself!" That's it!  
  
"What do you want, Derk?"  
  
The light haired mans lips curled back in a smirk. "Oh, Yugi, Yugi, Yugi. You know very well what I want." Derk circled the former, grazing Yugi's petite form with lust burning in his eyes. "And what I want, I get." Stating that the blond grabbed the small one by his shoulders, slamming him into a tree, forcing him into a bruising kiss.  
  
Yugi's look was one of pure disgust as he turned a way from the other, receiving a sharp slap to the right cheek, fallowed by a punch to the ribs; this was going to hurt in the morning.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened as his shirt was ripped from him and thrown to the ground then cried out as cool metal sliced the skin of his exposed chest. Derk smiled wickedly as he lapped up the warm blood pooling on the pale skin he so desired for.  
  
Kicking Derk in the crotch, making him hold himself, Yugi took the time to flea, ignoring the burning, throbbing pain from where the small knife had slit him. Only getting a few yards Yugi was tackled to the ground. The rough branches and what not below him scrapping into his chest, making previous wounds worse.  
  
"Do you really think you can get away?" Laughter was heard. "I don't think so. But you'll pay for that, runt!!" Yugi gritted his teeth in order to hold in a scream. The small knife ripped away at his skin, the pain was getting to be unbearable.  
  
Yugi could no longer feel anything but pain, so great it was numbing. Just before losing consciousness Yugi caught a glimpse of a pair of black boots, and someone yelling his name.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi slowly opened his eyes, shutting them quickly after. The pain in his head was terrible, but he would live.  
  
"Hey, he's waking up!" Yugi clamped his eyes down harder, his headache had just tripled. Trying again, and succeeding, Yugi opened his amethyst eyes, coming to the sight of a white ceiling and walls.  
  
"Shut up Joey!" A harsh whisper was heard.  
  
Yugi was suddenly fully awake. He shoot forwards only to grunt in pain and fall back down. His back was killing him!!!  
  
"Geez, take it easy there. You just had your back stitched back up!" Yugi heard the voice of his lover, Boss. Had his back stitched up . . .?  
  
Yugi's eyes widened, had Derk . . . no, the voice, who was it?  
  
"Who?" His throat was rough and cracked, needing something to lubricate it.  
  
"I did." Yugi looked over at his yami, thankful yet ashamed anyone had had to save him. "And I sent his damn soul strait to the shadow realm."  
  
Boss took the bedridden mans hand in his, "Was it Derk?" Nod. "Thought so. Well at least he didn't get to do what he'd wanted . . ." Boss trailed off looking into his young lovers eyes. "You'll have to stay here for a few more weeks. Your back was slashed to pieces and the doctors had to sew it all back together again."  
  
He'd been thru worse, he could stand the pain, but having to lay around all day wasn't exactly what Yugi wanted to do. "I gotta use the bathroom." Grumbling Yugi grabbed the IV and ripped it from his vein, everyone but Boss that was in the room gasped as Yugi rolled himself out of bed and stood on unstable legs.  
  
"Yuge, man. You need help . . .?" Stupid question.  
  
"No, I don't need help to use the bathroom!" Yugi stumbled a bit, regaining his steadiness he continued to the bathroom across from the bed. When the door was slammed shut everyone marveled at the strength in their old friend.  
  
"That was . . . interesting . . ." Tristan sat back in the chair he was occupying.  
  
"Yeah, but he's been through worse." Boss realized his mistake when the others gave him questioning glances.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Yugi's words slowed as he yawned.  
  
"You should get some sleep, angel." Boss gently lead Yugi to his bed and laid him down. The second the small angel's head hit the pillow he was asleep.  
  
"So, you never did tell us what you and Yugi have been doing for these last years." Tristan started.  
  
"I'm sure Yugi will tell you when the time is right." Clearly stated, Boss left the hospital room to go back to the hotel. He'd have to tell the others how the fifth member of their team was doing.  
  
~*~^_^~*~^_^~*~^_^~*~ 


	9. Chapter 9

Yugi sighed. He'd been out of the hospital for just over a week now and everyone wouldn't stop pestering him about the subject of where and what he'd been doing, couldn't they understand that he didn't want to talk about it? Yami was probably the worst, always wanting to know where his precise aibou had been. Couldn't he get it threw his thick skull that Yugi wasn't a sniveling weakling anymore?!  
  
Yugi was currently pacing up and down in the living room between the couch and wall thinking about the mission he'd just been assigned to. It wasn't the usual group work ether; it was a lone kind of thing. Matt, his boss had received a phone call to speak with an old friend who he owed a favor to. The guy wanted him to take a guy who had been giving him some trouble with not paying for quite a few pounds of drugs.  
  
Boss looked up from his position on the couch, he was trying to finish reading a book that was all too interesting to put down. "Will you sit down?!" This had been going on for hours, Yugi would pace around until Boss had had enough and tell him to sit down, then in a few minute's he'd be right up again. It was a continuing thing.  
  
Boss set the book down, sighing as he stood and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. "What's on your mind angel?" Yugi leaned into the embrace.  
  
"It's just the new assignment and having all my old comrades wanting to know about what's been going on and just a bunch of stuff." Boss knew how Yugi felt; sometimes life could be so hard and make you feel like a two-ton weight was on your shoulders.  
  
"When's the due date for your assignment?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
Boss froze, that soon? He'd thought it's be at least a week! "So you're going tonight?"  
  
Yugi nodded "Ya."  
  
"I thought your had plans with your friends." 'If you can call them that' he added mentally, still refusing to forgive them for what his little lover had gone threw.  
  
"Shoot, I forgot about that . . . I guess they wouldn't mind if I left a bit early. The guy I'm on this time like's to hang around in clubs and pick up the occasional girl, I'll just fallow him home and get it over and done with."  
  
"OK. I'll see ya later, I've got some . . . business to attend to." Boss walked out of the room, his eyes a look of guilt in them.  
  
'What's he up to?' Yugi couldn't help but wonder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi had an amused smirk on his face as he watched Joey and Seto bicker back and forth, it had all started over Seto's normal comment to Joey about being a dog . . . You would swear those two were married, or at least dating.  
  
Yugi looked down at his black wristwatch, it was about time he left and went for a little clubbing and killing.  
  
Yugi said a quick goodbye and was out the door, but not before noticing Boss and Tristan give each other a look that he was not to pleased to see in his lover's eyes, he'd have to have a 'little' talk with Boss. This wasn't the first time he'd caught Boss giving others lust/longing looks while he'd thought Yugi wasn't looking.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The club was packed with all kinds of people, its lights wildly pointing around the room. His victim was dancing with several girls all wearing skimpy little cloths barely covering anything but the more inappropriate parts.  
  
"Hey there sweat thing, how would you like a bit of fun?" The seductive voice from behind Yugi almost made him puke, what was up with all these horny guys? (A/N: * Sweat drops* He is a guy but he's gay so he kind of had thought that, for some unknown reason.)  
  
Yugi turned and glared, the other man getting the message scurried off to the other side of the club. Yugi had perfected his glare so much it would make Yami Malik proud.  
  
Yugi looked to where the man, Duncan, was dancing earlier. He was gone. Yugi searched franticly around for any sign of the man, only seeing the mans back as he walked out of the club, it was time to get to business.  
  
Yugi fallowed the light haired man throughout the streets of the city, slinking in and out of shadows being sure not to be seen. The man was alone; perfect to just slit his neck and walk away undetected and the world unknown to the murder until someone found the body.  
  
The small man was lead to a large house in the richer part of the city, the lawn was twice the size of the game shop and the house itself must have been the size of 5 of the game shops.  
  
Yugi watched the lights in the kitchen flick on from his perch in the tree directly outside the window for the master bedroom. He gracefully leapt from branch to branch making his way as close to the large window as possible, then slipping in.  
  
His trusty dagger hanging on his hip was removed from its hilt.  
  
Yugi slowly made his decent to the main level floor where the living room was, his target was sitting on the couch facing away form him watching T.V. At least he wouldn't feel much pain.  
  
Creeping up from behind Yugi jumped into action and quickly slit the mans throat, his eyes not wavering as he watched the man grab his neck as blood bubbled out and he fell to the floor lifeless. 'That went well'  
  
He turned and violet met crimson through the small kitchen window behind. 'Maybe not'  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
^_^  
  
^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	10. Chapter 10

Yugi felt like dieing. The look on Yami's face was either one of horror or disgust, he couldn't decipher. Yami's expression turned to anger as he made his way though the window, climbing over the counter and across the floor, looking at the body then turning back to his 'hikari'.  
  
"What the hell did you do?!" Yugi winced, he was used to being yelled at, but by Yami? It hurt even more.  
  
"Yami, let me explain--!"  
  
"No. First you go and try to kill Joey, your best friend. Now some guy that you don't even know?!?! What the hell are you up to?!?" He cut in getting right in Yugi's face.  
  
"You were once just the same as this!! You sat on your damn throne and ordered people to death! And for stupid reasons!! Not giving them a second chance!!" 'Well neither do I.' He chuckled mentally, this was good.  
  
"That was in the past, I've changed!" He looked away form Yugi, repulsed that he would do something like this. "What have you become?" His voice was deathly low.  
  
Yugi looked down. "I was just doing my job . . ." The words were so silent they only sounded like the soft whisper of the wind.  
  
"What was that?!" Yami's anger cooled a bit, but not by much.  
  
A shuttering sob escaped Yugi's lips. "I was just doing my job!!" Yugi ran, to where he didn't know. He had to get away for a while. Yami was left to himself in the house with the cooling body laying only feet away. The silence of the room defining. THAT was what Yugi had been doing? How could he KILL for a living?! This was absurd! Yugi used to get sick at even the thought of killing someone, his innocents too great.  
  
Yami jumped when a bolt of lightning flashed close, it had started to rain, and rain it did. 'I should get out of here.' Taking one last look around the place he clambered back out the window and headed back to the game shop.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi looked down at the blade resting in his hand. Why not end it all? It would make everyone happy to know that another cold-blooded murderer was gone.  
  
The dagger he held was the weapon he used to kill every victim so far, would there be any others though?  
  
One he decided, one more life would be taken with this very blade, his own. What was the point of living if your not wanted? Yami has probably told everyone of what happened and now they all hate him. The rain came down hard and pasted Yugi's hair to his neck and forehead.  
  
Yugi sighed and ran is fingers over the blades handle. It'd been so long since his first kill.  
  
~*~*~*~ Flash back ~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi stared at the woman sitting on the small sofa, she was beautiful. Her hair was a deep chocolate brown, her eyes sparkling blue, reminding him of the deepest of pools.  
  
A hand resting on his shoulder reminded him of what he was to do. This was his first kill. Of course he'd seen quite a few but had yet to do it. The dagger in his hand was an alien feeling but the weapon seemed to be formed especially for his tiny hand.  
  
"You know what to do, little one." Boss whispered reassuringly into the small mans ear. Yugi smiled at the man and crawled in through the window, the woman's back was to him so he wasn't seen. He and Boss had went over what to do a million times, first slip in unnoticed then slit the woman's throat, it was almost painless. That is if you don't count the few seconds after the initial cut, but the person probably wouldn't feel it through the shock.  
  
Yugi hesitated once he'd made it to behind the couch with out arousing the woman from her place watching T.V. Boss gave him a thumbs up from his seat I on the window sill (A/N: Is that how you spell it?) encouraging the newest edition on the team.  
  
Yugi felt a prick of pure emotion go threw his heart, emotional pain can hurt as much as physical pain. He knew this well.  
  
Yugi, remembering some of his training, looked around for any signs of other life forms. None. Yugi's eyes hardened as he suddenly felt the urge to get this over with. Without hesitating for a second he pounced on his prey, the dagger slicing threw the flawless skin on her neck like butter. He didn't turn away when the blood started to pour from the girl and she fell to the floor. It seemed like everything had froze in place as a rush of emotions washed over his tiny frame. Guilt and regret did not accompany these.  
  
It was his first killing and he actually liked it! The stress built up from his experience months ago disappeared in just one slash of a dagger, this he could get used to.  
  
~*~  
  
As Yugi found out, liking to kill was not a good thing, and one experience changed his whole out look on it. But that's for another day.  
  
~*~*~*~End flash back~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi lightly slid the blade along the vein running from his wrist to his elbow, drawing a thin line of the precious fluid. The blood amazed him, its slow oozing actions making him want to see more, that was granted.  
  
The blade this time was pressed hard enough to dig into the pale skin and pour blood out as it slid down the arm. The world was spinning around him when he started on the other arm; the water that lies beneath was turning a murky red/brown.  
  
Approaching footsteps made him smile in his insane moment. He didn't even register the string of curse words, or the dagger being removed from his death grip. When a soft material was pressed to the worst wrist, the other not bad enough to bother with, he looked up and saw through his blurred vision his yami. He didn't want to be found! Yugi tried to struggle to get away from the man.  
  
"Let me be." His voice was weak and full of grogginess.  
  
"Why did you do it . . .?" (Stupid kid 04: Clueless ain't he?)  
  
Yugi was too tired from blood loss to even talk and darkness took him into its eternal grip.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	11. Chapter 11

Stupid kid 04: I've some good news. Serie's soul has been taken over by my best buddy and will now have a totally different attitude. Just in case you were wondering about the sudden change.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Yami had rushed Yugi to the hospital right after finding him and was now just calling around to see if anyone could give them a ride home. The doctors said he'd be fine, his blood loss was minimal and wouldn't need a blood transfusion, even though he'd be quite weak for a few days until the blood could replenish itself.  
  
Yami couldn't help but feel responsible for Yugi's actions, but how was he supposed to have reacted to finding out his aibou had been killing just for money?! Did people expect him to just say ok, what about it?! These are peoples lives were talking about here!  
  
Yami shook his head. He and Yugi would have to have a 'little' talk when he was awake.  
  
Yami was getting frustrated, not one so far had picked up the kami-forsaken phone. The next on the list was a certain Seto Kaiba who he'd rather not have to ask for help from, they even after all these years hadn't come to an agreement despite all the others tried to do for them. It was proven to be helpless. Yami almost screamed in frustration when he realized Seto just happened to be the last person on the list, he'd have to try.  
  
He dialed the number and on the second ring a feminine well trained voice answered.  
  
"Hello, you have reached Kaiba Corps. HQ. How may I help you?" Her tone was sickly sweet.  
  
"Yes I need to speak with Kaiba."  
  
"Mr. Kaiba is in a meeting at the moment, who might you be? I'll take a message."  
  
Yami cursed. "Is there any way I can speak with Kaiba?! It's urgent!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to wait."  
  
Yami growled and began in a dangerously low voice. "I don't have the time to wait, I'm sure Kaiba would want to take this call. It has to do with someone I think he'd want to see." 'Heh, like that'd ever happen.' Yugi and Seto had been on relatively good terms before he'd left yet were never very close.  
  
A sigh was heard. "I'll send a message to the room but there are no guaranties, now what did you say your name was?"  
  
"I never did say. It's Yami, tell him an old friend is back in town and needs help."  
  
"Ok, please hold." There was a click and a soft music floated from the receiver, what was up with big companies and having annoyingly slow music being put on while one was on hold? (Stupid kid 04: Never did understand that . . .)  
  
Yami tapped his foot impatiently, what was taking him so long?!  
  
After a few more minutes Yami started to wonder if anyone was going to answer, that music was annoying him greatly. That's when a rushed and slightly out of breath practically yelled into the phone.  
  
"What is it?! I'm in the middle of a quite important meeting!!"  
  
"Do you like to torture your callers with that horrid music?" Yami smile, it was fun to aggravate the CEO.  
  
"What do you want Yami?" Seto didn't feel like messing around."  
  
"We need a ride back to the game shop, no one else is around."  
  
"Who would 'we' be?"  
  
"Yugi and I."  
  
"YUGI?!?!? When did he get back and why wasn't I informed. Where has he been? How is he?!?!?!"  
  
Yami pulled the phone from his ear when he was bombarded with yelled questions from Seto. "No time to answer, just get to the general hospital and pick us up." Yami was surprised by the reaction he got from Seto, was he worried about his little hikari?  
  
"The hospital? What happened?!"  
  
"I'll answer your questions when you get here but for now I need to go." Yami hung up on his rival, what was the point of being nice to him and saying goodbye?  
  
Yami walked up two flights of stairs to Yugi's room, number 920. A nurse looked up from her job of removing the IV drip from his aibou's hand. The tape wrapped around the small tube and needle left a mark when it was removed and a small hole where the IV was inserted. The nurse stood straight, straightened her little white skirt then left the room and disposing of the used item.  
  
Yami was left alone with his unconscious hikari. Why he was still calling him 'hikari' was beyond him. Sure Yami had ordered people to death and maybe once or twice killed them himself, but never enjoyed it.  
  
Yami set to work on picking up Yugi, all too easily, when was the last time the man had eaten?! A blush crept upon the bridge of his nose when Yugi's head nuzzle it's self into his chest in his sleep.  
  
As he was walking by the main reception desk the secretary gave him a suspicious glance and asked 'kindly' where Yami was taking Yugi.  
  
"Home, I didn't want to wake him." The secretary nodded and went on with helping the patients lined up.  
  
As Yami had suspected a black limo was parked right out the sliding glass doors. The occupant seeing the two look-alikes quickly opened the door for Yami to climb in. Yugi was laid on the black leather strip of seats beside where Yami sat and across from Seto.  
  
Seto nodded to Yami then rolled down the tinted and soundproof window separating the driver from them. "The turtle game shop."  
  
Once the window was back up again Seto shot Yami a look. "What happened?"  
  
Yami gestured to the stitched up arm. "We got in a fight and h-he tried to kill himself . . . I found him when on my way back to the game shop . . ." Seto looked surprised.  
  
"When did Yugi get back?" The tone of his voice was softer then usual. Was he feeling pity?!  
  
"A couple weeks ago . . . we would have called but . . . a lot of things have been going on . . ." With the whole almost killing of Joey, run in with Derk and being in the hospital had made it hard to think of much else.  
  
"Where has he been?"  
  
Yami himself didn't even know where all Yugi had been, only recently finding out about what he'd been up to. "Around" the answer was simple and finalizing.  
  
The limo swerved suddenly causing Seto to fly forwards and almost into Yami's lap. Reorganizing himself Seto rolled down the window once again. "What was that?!" Anger was evident in his voice.  
  
"A large pothole in the road, sir. Didn't want to hit it." The driver was nervous, the boss could be quite a jerk at times and it was easy to get fired. (Stupid kid 04: I can't believe I just called Seto a jerk!!! There is no way that's true!!!)  
  
"Fine, a little warning next time would be nice though." Phew, what was lucky!  
  
Seto turned his attention back to the yami and hikari. Yugi was wakening.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK, I'm ending it there. I'll try and get another chapter out soon as possible!  
  
See ya!  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ 


	12. Chapter 12

Stupid kid 04: * runs around screaming * I've got writers block!!!!!  
  
Serie: What have you been smoking?  
  
Stupid kid 04: * looks at Serie * Nothing . . .  
  
Serie: * Burps * Then what are those things sticking out of your pocket? * Points *  
  
Stupid kid 04: My, uhhh . . . Cologne- - ya! That's it, it's my cologne!!  
  
Devil horns and tail suddenly grow from Serie.  
  
Serie: I'll tell MoOom!!  
  
Stupid kid 04: No! No anything but THAT!!! She'll cut my e-net connection and make me practice piano!!!!  
  
Serie: * cups hands around mouth * Oh mother!!!! *In a sing-song voice *  
  
Stupid kid 04: * runs over and covers Series mouth * Please!! I'm begging you!!! Don't!!  
  
Serie: What ya gonna do? Stop me?!  
  
Stupid kid 04: Uhhh . . . . I don't know!! I-I'll lend you my fatal fury movies and copy the last one for you!!!  
  
Serie: OK.  
  
Stupid kid 04: Now onto the Fic!!!!  
  
P.S.  
  
That was the actual convo between buddy and I. We're just like sisters with my other bud that might make a guest appearance.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi eyelids felt like they were taped shut as he groaned and tried to open and focus his eyes. He heard a faint yelling in the background and a motor running beneath.  
  
"Fine, a little warning next time would be nice though."  
  
Yugi immediately recognized the voice of Seto Kaiba. What was he doing here? No what he was really trying to figure out is what was he himself doing here? Oh ya . . . Yami found him. Why did nothing ever go right for him?  
  
His eye adjusted to the darkness of the interior of the sleek black limo. Yami and Seto were sitting on opposite sides, figures.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Now that was a stupid question. He'd just attempted suicide! How was he gonna feel?! Happy?!?!?!?  
  
Ignoring the comment Yugi turned his head to the side, he didn't feel like talking.  
  
Yami frowned but said nothing. Why was Yugi being so difficult?! The group was tossed into an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"So . . ." Seto tried to break the silence.  
  
The others didn't even acknowledge the CEO, and kept to their own thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Yugi's POV ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What was up with people and butting into others business? Why can't the others just leave me alone to die?! I mean, come on! Why do they want me around anyway? I'm just useless and used. Sure Boss and I may look like a perfect couple, all happy and getting along fine but underneath it all I know it's just a charade. Me and Boss were just two lonely souls seeking companionship, and happened to find each other. Besides, I don't even deserve to live. After all the innocent people I've killed and god knows what else I've done . . .  
  
What is the point of living anyway? I know if I try to kill myself again Yami or someone will try to stop me but . . .What is the point of living? I saw the looks Tristan and Boss were giving each other, though I never in my life thought they would make a good couple but now that I think about it, they just seem to be made for each other.  
  
Then there's Yami, he hasn't changed at all, and nether have my feelings for him. Why must the feelings for my Yami disturb me so much? Is it because he's my other half? Or that he's almost an exact replica of him? No, that's no right. It's not him that looks like me; it's me who looks like him. He was the first to be born, so that is how it is, I am his look- alike.  
  
Its funny as how I'm starting to think like I did just a few days before I left. I can remember thinking I was just a shadow of my darker side, another insignificant life form to bow before the pharaoh.  
  
Looking out the window I can see the game shop, grandpa's home, he'll want answers. I sigh. What's the point of hiding anything anymore, I suppose it's time to tell. I don't want to have to do this more than once, hopefully Yami hasn't told anyone yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ End Yugi's POV ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"I'm going to tell them." Yugi stated as they walked out onto the sidewalk in front of the game shop. Yami looked surprised.  
  
"But, now? You need rest aibou, maybe some other day." Yugi growled and scowled.  
  
"I don't need any rest Yami! I've been keeping this for too long! I'm telling them, all of them." Yugi looked at Yami. "You haven't told them already, have you?!" His tone was threatening.  
  
"No!" Yami had a hurt look on his face. "Do you think so little of me as to tell just anyone about something that you didn't even mean for me to know?!"  
  
Yugi bowed his head. No, he didn't think lowly of Yami at all! Actually the exact opposite.  
  
Seto watched the two talk in confusion. What were they talking about?  
  
"Yugi!" Yugi's grandfather ran, or rather wobbled from the game shop and embraced his small grandson, happy he was all right.  
  
Yami and Seto glanced at each other as Yugi's grandfather went into a lecture.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi blew his breath out and plopped down on the couch in the house behind the game shop. 10 minutes until his life officially ended. The old gang consisting of Joey, Tristan, Yami (Who was already there), Kaiba, and Mokuba were going to come and he was going to spill all. Ryou, Malik, Bakura and Yami Malik were coming as well, surprising as it seems Malik, Yami Malik and Bakura were coming in their own free will.  
  
Yugi had also called the rest of his team; they were going to help him with explaining things etc. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Yugi's POV~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How am I supposed to tell them? "Uhhh, ya. You guys were wondering what I've been doing, right? Well guess what? I've been kill innocent people for money! Great huh?"  
  
Oh ya. THAT was gong to go over well. I hope they don't hate me . . . even though I don't think I deserve to be their friend anymore. And how am I supposed to tell them about Tea? "Oh, just to let you know I got mad at Tea and beat her then sent her soul to the shadow realm. Maybe next time you'd like to join?" I could almost cry at the irony of this all. A mere four years ago I couldn't even stand the sight of blood, now it doesn't even bug me to TASTE it or inflict it.  
  
The wound on my arm doesn't bother me all too much. I can remember having worse injuries, well sort of . . . About fourteen months ago I had been on allsorts of stuff, mostly drugs. I can't believe how many times I have been almost or have been hit by a car. Wasn't I at that club in Butte? Or was it some where in California? Oh, whatever, I can't remember. I think it was in Japan Grrr . . . I hate it when that happens, who ever that is won't leave me alone. You do know your confusing me, right? What do you think? Won't you just leave me alone?! No, just go on thinking  
  
Well I was at a club SOMEWHERE. Anyway I think someone had spiked my drink, either that or I was really stoned. I can't remember anything until I woke up in the hospital three days later. The gang said I had been hit by a car, broke a few ribs, and my right arm, I also had quite a few gashes. And how can I forget the run in I had with Derk a little while ago?  
  
Ah well. Op Malik and all them are here, when did they get here anyway? I must have been thinking too much to notice them . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~End Yugi's POV~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey waved a hand in front of his friends face. Yugi eyes had a far away look in them, he must have been thinking.  
  
"Yo, Yuge. You here?" Joey looked behind him to the other and shrugged. "I don't know. I never though Yuge would ever become a space case."  
  
Tristan walked up to Joey and cuffed him upside the head. "Joey, you should know by now that you're the only space case here!"  
  
Yugi chuckled silently. "You guys will never change, will you?"  
  
"Good of you to join us." Malik and his yami along with Bakura and Ryou walk up behind Joey.  
  
"Ya, are the others here yet?"  
  
"No, not yet." Seto stood from his position on the couch by Yami, he was curious as to what Yugi had to day.  
  
"What other?" Joey looked at Yugi, "Are there more people coming? And why are we here for in the first place."  
  
"You'll know soon enough."  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" A high-pitched scream was heard from the game shop.  
  
Yugi looked up and smiled surprising everyone in the room. He hadn't smiled much since he had got back. "Their here."  
  
A figure blurred by and dove behind Yugi on the couch almost pushing the small man off. "Help!! Hide me! Mandy's PMSing and I got her mad!!!" Yugi paled. Mandy had PMS and she was mad, this could not be a good thing.  
  
"What exactly did you do?" Zavier trembled from head to toe.  
  
"I-I messed up her hair!"  
  
"What hair style did she have?" Yugi's voice was full of urgency.  
  
"* Gulp * the curls, and I just found out they don't mix with water." Yugi face paled even more.  
  
"ZAVIER!!!!!" A woman clad in a tight leather skirt and halter-top stepped into the room, her head-sopping wet and dripping. "Look what you did!!!" She pointed to the rat's nest of what probably would have been curled to perfection.  
  
Yugi stood. "Mandy calm down. You don't want to do anything rash!"  
  
"Rash?! RASH?! Look what he DID!! Don't tell ME to calm down I-" While Mandy had been to busy yelling Yugi had slipped out of the room and reappeared holding a frying pan. He waved it in the air smirking. "AHHH!!! Run for your lives!! Yugi's got a frying pan!!! AHHHH!!!!"  
  
Several other screams were heard.  
  
"Miles, go in there and reason with Yugi!"  
  
"Matt, you're the boss, you go in there!"  
  
"You're the one who got him to put it down last time!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Just get in there!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
A man with red wavy hair stepped into the room, arms up shielding his head. "Yugi, put down the frying pan."  
  
Miles dropped his arms when he could hear laughter fill the room. Yugi was rolling on the floor laughing his head off, the frying pan lying to the side.  
  
A head peeked around the corner and green eyes widened. "Guys, the pans not in his hands, who's got the keys?"  
  
"I do!" A jingling sound was heard.  
  
"I'm going in!!" The green-eyed blond ran and jumped over the still laughing Yugi, scooping up the pan and making a run for it. "I've got it!!" Silence then 'CRASH!!' 'BANG!!!" Cheering was heard.  
  
"Phew, we got it in time!" The strangers walked in to the room that was silent except Yugi who was still rolling with laughter.  
  
Joey and the rest of the old gang looked back and forth between each other. "What just happened . . .?" The other shook their heads, they had no clue.  
  
Yugi's laughter slowly subsided and Boss helped him to stand.  
  
"Uhhh . . . Could you clue us in on what just happened?"  
  
Matt stepped up. "We have a bad past with Yugi and * Shudder * frying pans" Miles, Mandy, Boss, and Zavier nodded.  
  
"And why is that?" Yami, wanted to know everything about why Yugi shouldn't be in contact with frying pans.  
  
Well . . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi, Boss, Miles, Mandy, Matt and Zavier were sitting at the kitchen table of a quite expensive hotel. It was early morning and Yugi had yet to start his training with the group.  
  
"So, Yugi, you never did tell us much about what you did in Domino." Everyone focused on Yugi.  
  
He just shrugged. "Nothing much, I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Well then why did you leave and join with us?"  
  
"I wasn't on the best of terms with my close friends, and something else."  
  
"What happened between you and your friends?" Zavier was pushing Yugi on.  
  
"I would rather not say . . ." Yugi was starting to get annoyed.  
  
"What else happened?" Yugi was turning red in anger.  
  
"Zavier, I think you better leave Yugi alone now . . ." Boss suggested.  
  
"No, no. Yugi doesn't mind. So what happened?" Yugi fists clenched and unclenched, knuckles turning white.  
  
". . ." Yugi started to look around for a weapon to kill the man with.  
  
"Aww, come on Yugi. You can tell us!" Mandy too.  
  
His eyes rested on the frying pan set atop the stove, not used.  
  
"You guys -!!" Boss tried to warn Zavier and Mandy, too late.  
  
Yugi smirked evilly as he watch Mandy and Zavier nurse growing lumps on their heads. He patted the frying pan, it worked good!  
  
"I think I could get used to this!!" Everyone in the rooms face turned to one of horror as the frying pan of doom was introduce into their lives.  
  
~*~*~*~*~End flashback~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Malik, Yami Malik and Bakura were rolling around on the floor laughing much like Yugi had not to long ago. Miles, Mandy, Zavier, Matt and Boss with looks of sorrow on there faces, they never should have pried, it would have saved them from Yugi finding the frying pan of DOOM!!!!! * Lighting flashes *  
  
Yami, Seto, Mokuba, Joey, Ryou and Tristan just stood there. What was up with that? It was just weird.  
  
Once everyone had calmed themselves they sat down and turned their attention to Yugi.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I just had to do that. I have to have a frying pan of DOOM * Lighting flashes * in all my Fic's. Just can't help it. And as you probably noticed I can't write humor at all, so can we please review? I'm home sick today so I'll try and finish the next chapter tonight. 


	13. Chapter 13

Stupid kid 04: I don't really feel like writing so, I'm sorry if this is short, and this is also the chapter we've all been waiting for.  
  
Disclaimer: Ha! How is someone like ME supposed to own something like THIS?!  
  
  
  
All eyes were focused on Yugi.  
  
"First things first. You guys." He turned his head to Yami and his friends and stood. "These are my friends and team mates." He gestured for them to stand. Yugi pulled the nearest of the five to his side. "This is Miles, he may look like a brute." Yugi was whacked on the side of his head. "But underneath it all he's just a big wuss."  
  
Yugi wanted to prolong this as long as he could; he didn't want to get to the next part.  
  
"Everyone, this is Mandy." She nodded curtly at them. "She's the one who was screaming like a banshee. Don't worry; she's not always like that. Just when she's got PMS." Mandy glared at her friend of four years then sat down on the couch beside Miles.  
  
After introducing Matt and Zavier Yugi came to Boss.  
  
"This is Boss, as most of you know we are together." Yugi knew this probably wouldn't last all to long.  
  
"Yuge, what did you really want to tell us?" Yugi gave a sad half smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Yugi's POV~*~*~*~*~  
  
They're all staring at me. I hate it when people do that, but don't know that do they? I've never liked it but they never asked about it did they? No, they were always too busy. No, I can't start thinking like that now.  
  
I sigh, may as well get this over with. "You've all been wondering what's been going on, right?"  
  
"Ya." I look t Joey, he can be too curious for his own good sometimes. I guess I really did miss them . . .  
  
"I think it's about time I told you." Boss looks guilty. Why? I hope he doesn't think all that's happened to me is his fault.  
  
No one is talking so I suppose I should continue. "Four years ago after Tea and Miho told me what they thought of me I ran, and in the process lost the puzzle." That stupid lump in my throat is making it hard to speak. Should I tell them what happened? I don't want their pity, but . . . Aww what the heck, it can't hurt, it was in the past and I'm over it.  
  
"I tried to go back for it but on the way by an alley I was pulled in." I can't look into their eyes any more; my shoes suddenly seem quite interesting. "I-I can remember much after the guy had ripped my shirt off, and when I woke up all I could feel was pain." I can feel that stinging of tears coming, no I can't cry it's only for weaklings. "Boss here found me. The guy had raped and beaten me so he brought me to a hospital. After that I stayed with him for a few days until he explained to me why he was in Domino and what he did and asked if I would join him and the rest of the group. I agreed."  
  
I slowly look up. What?! Yami's got tears in his eyes! He shouldn't feel bad, its over and done with he couldn't have helped me anyways!  
  
"Yuge, man. I'm sorry." I can only shake my head.  
  
"Joey, don't say sorry, I don't need any pity. It happened and there's nothing you can or could have done about it, so just drop it."  
  
Joey just stares at me blankly; he must not have expected that answer.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~Normal POV~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"What kind of group did you join exactly?" Seto who had been silent spoke up.  
  
Yugi paused before taking a deep calming breath and answering. "A group of assassin's." Yugi thought it better to just say it straight out and not hold things up.  
  
A defining silence followed the statement. It seemed to boom in the ears of the occupants, how could sweet innocent little Yugi do something like THAT?! It was unnerving.  
  
Yugi just stood, head bowed, waiting for someone to speak. After a about three or four minutes a growl from the other side of the room caused Yugi to look at Joey, his fists were clenched, knuckles slowly turning white. Yugi was starting to think his friend's nails would pierce his skin if any more pressure were to be added.  
  
"How . . .?" The anger was apparent in his voice with hints of disbelief and surprise. Even though it would explain why Yugi had tried to kill him, but was it just Yugi getting revenge or was he one of their assignments?  
  
"It was my fault, if you blame anyone it should be me." Boss was now at Yugi's side, obviously trying to defend the smaller one from what his friends were to say.  
  
Joey eyes flashed with anger as he leapt forwards fist extended. Boss simply sidestepped the attack and watched as Joey spun and took another try at his head, it hit dead on this time. A small dribble of blood came from Boss' mouth. Boss' eye twitched in an annoyed way, that punk had actually hit him!!!!  
  
Boss growled and was about to lunge at Joey when a small hand grabbed his arm holding him back. "Don't." Yugi's voice quavered. He didn't want the other fighting over him! If anything it was his fault, he was the one who agreed to join them and chose his fate.  
  
Yugi looked over to see how the others were taking all this. Tristan was fairing far better then Joey, he'd at least been able to keep a cool head. Seto's jaw was agape, not something you see every day, and his eyes wide and a look Yugi could recognize as surprise in them. Mokuba was looking just like his big brother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Joey's POV~*~*~*~*~  
  
I can't believe what I just heard. How could Yugi do such a thing?! I mean, it seemed like just yesterday that he was the innocents of the group. It's jus' not like him at all.  
  
I look over at Seto and see his face, in any other circumstances it would have been funny, but, nothing right now is funny at all. But I still have to wonder, was Yugi going to kill me by choice or was I just another one of his victims?  
  
I can't take not knowing any more. I've got to figure it out.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~Normal POV~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Joey turned to his old friend and his eyes softened. The smallest of the group was staring at the floor in front of his booted feet, unleashed tears building up in his eyes ready to run free. He almost looked like the old Yugi for a moment, until he noticed Joey looking at him and the cold mask was quickly put back on.  
  
"Yuge, I have a question for ya." Joey put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "The day you came back, why were ya tryin' to kill me?"  
  
The room's attention was once again directed at Yugi. He looked into Joey's eyes sending chills down the blond's spine. "I- you were the next assignment given to me and me group." Malik, Yami Malik, Bakura, and Ryou had remained standing to one side of the room watching the events unfold.  
  
"Do you know who sent you?"  
  
"Yea, it was Tea." Shock ran through half the room, the other half had already known.  
  
Yami's mind was flooded with questions. 'Yugi tried to kill Joey? Why wasn't I told of this?! That's something pretty big; do the others not trust me to handle it or something? And what about Tea? She was the one who wanted Joey dead? But . . . what would have happened if she had not? Would Yugi have ever returned?'  
  
"Why did . . .?" Joey sat down on the couch just behind him.  
  
"I have not clue, but I doubt we'll be finding out from her any time soon."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Yugi glanced at Malik, Yami Malik, Bakura and Ryou through the corner of his eye, they probably wouldn't mind if he told them about their little 'visit' to Tea's house.  
  
Yugi was about to answer but Bakura had already spoken. "We sent her soul strait to the shadow realm."  
  
Malik nodded. "And we didn't forget to induce a 'little' pain before hand." Malik's yami smirked then frowned; he'd just realized how little he got to induce on her but just shrugged it off. He was sure all the other's he'd done the same to made up for that one.  
  
Yami sighed and shook his head; he needed to lie down, and was sure the others did to. This day was informative, but not exactly the kind of thing he wanted to learn about. He was still bothered by the fact that Malik his yami and Ryou and his yami knew about this before him, but it wasn't all that surprising. After all Bakura used to be a tomb robber, he must have had to do stuff like that in his past life, same with Yami Malik.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry about the delay but I've been a bit busy . . . besides I got it out at least.  
  
I need some help (Not only mentally) I was wondering if I've got any of the information wrong in the Fic. I know only what I've learned from fanfiction and the odd episode. Two months ago I didn't know the difference between Yugi and Ryou. I didn't even know what the heck a millennium item was! So if you know of anything I'll go in and change it.  
  
See ya!  
  
  
  
  
  
~ 


	14. Chapter 14

Stupid kid 04: Yo, I'm back!!! And I got my best buddy here wit me!!!  
  
Stupid kid 01: Yo peps Wazz up???  
  
Stupid kid 04: I have a fair warning for dis' chapter. It's gonna have some swears in it.  
  
Stupid kid 01: sweet.  
  
Stupid kid 04: Ain't ya gonna say somethin' other then dat?  
  
Stupid kid 01: No.  
  
Stupid kid 04: By da way, where's Serie?  
  
Stupid kid 01: That bleep was too busy to come.  
  
Stupid kid 04: Ok, now onto the Fic!!!  
  
Stupid kid 01: By da way, we don' own 'sickness' by disturbed. And there's gonna be a sick joke.  
  
Stupid kid 04: There's quite a few swears in the song so, you get the point. Oh ya, and just to warn you, we just had a bunch of jumbo-sized pixy stix, raw cool-aid and a lot of sugar. Oh and did you know that if you add sugar to coke of any kind of pop it will over flow? We were experimenting!! Is this a good thing to do when you're sick?  
  
You know what? I'm getting sick of looking in to the toilet . . . Does anyone out there agree wit me? Sorry, I'm getting off subject. Now onto the Fic!  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
~*~ Yami's POV~*~  
  
I can feel the tears streaming down my face, but I don't care. My poor aibou. He must have been through so much . . . I should have been there for him. It's my entire fault. I knew we'd been drawing distant from him, and then all that happened with Tea and Miho . . . I can see why he ran, I would have too, under those circumstances. But I can't help but feel as though I should run over there and- and. Aww why do I even try? Well I guess I'll never know unless I try . . . but . . . maybe later . . .  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
Joey was sitting down on the couch to cool down along with the team of assassin's. Malik, Yami Malik, Bakura and Ryou still stood off to the side.  
  
(Stupid kid 04: This was about where I passed out yesterday . . . I can't remember what I waz gonna write . . . so just go along wit it, ok?)  
  
"Geez, what next? Yuge's a druggie too?" Yugi looked over at Joey who had just mumbled the sentence, in which probably wasn't supposed to have been heard. Shaking his head Yugi let out a chuckle, if only he knew . . .  
  
"Who says we listen to a little music to relax then maybe we can continue this conversation?" Asked Mandy.  
  
Miles and Zavier's heads slowly turned to Mandy. "If you think we're gonna listen to that crap you call music then you can forget it!!"  
  
"Aww come on!! It isn't that bad!! Is it?" One look at their faces and you knew the answer. "Fine! If you guys are so repulsed by my music then what have you got that's better?"  
  
"Oh, let me see here. How about EVERYTHING!!!!" Yugi who was near Boss clutched his ears, man the guy could yell LOUD!!! Boss noticed the smaller man. "Sorry." He grinned sheepishly and Yugi just waved it off and straightened himself up.  
  
"How bout' I just pick?" Yugi knew that if he didn't do something this quarrel would go on for forever. The two looked at him then nodded, they could agree with his kind of music that consisted of heavy metal, black metal and gothic.  
  
(Stupid kid 04: What? It's all I listen to . . . I don't really know of much more . . .)  
  
Yugi got up and disappeared out the door for couple minutes then returned with a black CD case with a hazy picture of a blue dragon on the front. Yugi went up the stereo system and turned it on and then made sure it was on with the highest bass. He unzipped the CD holder and pulled out an unmarked CD and stuck it in the stereo system then skipped ahead to track number twelve. Soon a drumming filled the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
  
Broken your servant I kneel  
  
It seems what's left of my human side  
  
Is slowly changing in me  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
'Well this isn't too bad so far . . . a bit odd though.' Yami thought as he listened to the song.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Looking at my own reflection  
  
When suddenly it changes  
  
Violently it changes (oh no)  
  
There is no turning back now  
  
You've woken up the demon in me Looking at my own reflection  
  
When suddenly it changes  
  
Violently it changes (oh no)  
  
There is no turning back now  
  
You've woken up the demon in me  
  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
  
You mother get up  
  
You fucker get up  
  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me  
  
I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
  
It seems that all that was good has died  
  
And is decaying in me  
  
It seems you're having some trouble  
  
In dealing with these changes  
  
Living with these changes (oh no)  
  
The world is a scary place  
  
Now that you've woken up the demon in me  
  
(And when I dream)  
  
No mommy, don't do it again  
  
Don't do it again  
  
I'll be a good boy  
  
I'll be a good boy, I promise  
  
No mommy don't hit me  
  
Why did you have to hit me like that  
  
Why did you have to be such a bitch  
  
Why don't you,  
  
Why don't you fuck off and die  
  
Why can't you just fuck off and die  
  
Why can't you just leave here and die  
  
Never stick your hand in my face again bitch  
  
FUCK YOU  
  
I don't need this shit  
  
You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore  
  
How would you have to see how it feels mommy  
  
Here it comes, get ready to die  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi smiled and turned up the music as 'her ghost in the fog' by cradle of filth came on next, though, he'd always wondered if their voices were real or not, he's have to check that out.  
  
Yugi turned his attention back to his group of friends, specifically a 5000- year-old tomb robber and priest. (Stupid kid 04: Wasn't Malik a priest? That's what one of my buds who know quite a bit about Yu-gi-oh told me at least . . .) Malik and Bakura were stumbling over each other in order to get to the stereo.  
  
"Got it!" Malik exclaimed as he hit the 'back' button. Soon the sound of wind started up followed by a piano being played. "Hey! This isn't it!"  
  
"That's cuz you have to hit the button twice to get to the last song, baka." Bakura calmly pushed the 'back' button to the last song. "See?"  
  
Grumbling Malik sat back on the sofa, it wasn't his fault he didn't know you had to hit the darn thing twice!!  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes. "So . . . what are we gonna do?"  
  
"I have no clue." Yami said with a shrug. "Why don't we go shopping?"  
  
Mandy squealed and jumped up and down. "Shopping!!! Yay!!!" She stopped once she noticed the odd expressions on the others faces. "What? Can't an assassin be not serious at some point of time?"  
  
" . . ."  
  
"I'll take that as a 'yes'" Gleefully she skipped to the stereo system and shut it off then pranced out the door, smile pasted on her face.  
  
  
  
~*~ Mall~*~ (Stupid kid 04: I'm too lazy . . .)  
  
The place was bustling with people causing the gang to occasionally bump shoulders or brush up against others. The mall was designed with a dark blue and lights serving as small stars in the ceiling. (What? That's what a mall I know of looks like . . .)  
  
The talking and yelling of others along with the varying types of music flowing from the stores and stands mix together into a busy buzz.  
  
Yugi was now leading the group into Spencer's gifts and strait to the jewelry.  
  
Yugi smiled slightly at the pendants and neck buckles behind the plastic casing. He looked through the selections; a neck buckle with little skulls decorating the separate pieces held together with metal caught his eye. He would of bought it if it had not been for the one just like it that lay in the bottom of his suitcase; Boss had given it to him as a birthday gift the second year they'd been together.  
  
Just as Yugi was turning back around to face the others a glint of silver and black made him turn his attention to an pendant which was partially covered by another. From what he could see it was some kind of cross, but of what he was not sure.  
  
"Can I help you?" A slurred voice asked from behind startling the youth. He turned to a man wearing a yellow shirt with a skull with cross bones on it, he no doubt worked here.  
  
"Uhhh, ya. I'd like to look at a necklace behind here." The man nodded and pulled a set of keys from around his neck. The first lock on the case was unlocked but when the worker got the second one he struggled with it to open.  
  
"This key always sticks." He explained and Yugi nodded. "There!" exclaimed the man opening the door of plastic for the tri-colored haired man.  
  
Yugi grasped the object in his hand. It was a black ankh lined with silver. The item shimmered in the dim lights of the store, sometimes catching different color from one of the cop lights off to the left.  
  
"That what you want?" Yugi raised his head to the man and nodded. "OK" After the case was once again closed the man wondered off walking with a limp to help other customers.  
  
"Hey, Yugi! Look at this!" Yugi looked over to where Boss was yelling from, holding up a black T-shirt with red and white writing on it. In big bold red letters were the letters W.W.O.D.?. Under them in white smaller writing was 'What would Ozzy do?' Yugi immediately liked the shirt and gestured to Boss that it was a keeper.  
  
Once everything was paid for the group set off down the mall.  
  
Yugi stopped at a small stand in the middle of the mall; its items were all made of silver. Nothing really interested him so he continued off down the mall with the group.  
  
Yugi's nose twitched, and then twitch again. What was that smell? Yugi, without warning, started to cough uncontrollably, in doing so attracted the attention of the group.  
  
Yami looked over at his aibou, confused. What was going on? Yugi's face was turning red from the force of the coughs; Boss only looked over casually then copied Yugi motions and started to cough.  
  
Mandy looked over to the two and rolled her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with them?!" Yami was looking from person to person franticly. What if his aibou was seriously sick or allergic to something?! Why weren't the others helping?! Malik and his Yami along with Ryou and his other had stayed back at Spencer's to look at the gags and such so the only two who seem to actually be worried!  
  
"Just ignore those two, Yami." Mandy flicked her wrist at the two who's eyes were watering and it looked like they were about to burst at the seams (Ahhh!!! I can't spell!!!). "Come on, those two will catch up in a few minutes . . ."  
  
Yami just stood there, a bewildered look on his face. "What . . .?" Yami was still trying to figure out what was transpiring here . . .  
  
"Inside joke. Something about the bay, perfume etc . . .I don't even know all about it. You can ask about it later, but for now lets just get going."  
  
Shrugging Yami followed the gang down the mall looking back at the two guys sorrowfully. If Yugi's so happy with Boss how would he ever compare?  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
I finished this chapter days ago but I couldn't get on the e-net at my place so I apologize. The assassin team will be gone soon and probably won't be appear much after that.  
  
See ya! 


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the wait but I'm starting a bunch of new fic's and I got a little stuck on what to do . . .  
  
The angst starts once again!!! MUHAHAHAHA!!!!  
~*~  
  
Yugi and the rest of the gang had arrived back home around 4:00 and were now board out of their minds.  
  
"What can we do?!" Zavier plopped back into the couch and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
Yugi who was sitting on the floor in Boss' lap leaned back and shut his eyes; if they didn't do something soon he was going to fall asleep.  
  
"We can watch movies!" Yugi looked sharply at Mandy.  
  
"No." That would just put him to sleep even faster!  
  
"Then what do you suggest?"  
  
"Clubbing?" Mandy glared at Yugi. He had just said the one thing she was hoping he wouldn't. Last time they went to a club she had learned quite a few things about Yugi and Boss' relationship she never in her wildest dreams wanted to hear about.  
  
"No way!! Last time you two." Points at Yugi and Boss. "Had a 'little' bit too much to drink and ended up telling half the bar about different ways to- "  
  
"Hey! That wasn't ALL our fault, now was it?!" Mandy twiddled her thumbs.  
  
"No . . . But! You guys were the ones who gave the rest of us night mares and mental images for weeks!!!"  
  
"You mean that club in Denver?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Miles' eyes widened. "You mean the one where these two started to yell out how to . . . Well . . . you know!!!" Miles blushed at even the thought of what had transpired.  
  
"Yea, that."  
  
"EWWWW!!!!" Miles gripped his head in his hands shaking all over. "Mental pictures!!!! There back!!!"  
  
Yugi and Boss sweat dropped. "It couldn't have been all THAT bad!!"  
  
Matt walked over and whispered something in Yugi's ear. "We WHAT!?!?!?" The other nodded. "We told you guys about the rubber duck and the chocolate?!?!?"  
  
"And the toothbrush." Yugi recoiled into Boss' chest in horror. That was sure to scare even the sickest minded person for life!!! (Stupid kid 04: Almost made me puke . . . my best bud and his friend kinda spilled some unneeded info . . .*Shudder* though . . . it would have been interesting to see how it was possible . . .)  
  
"You can't forget about the thermometer!!" The others heads whipped to Zavier.  
  
"What thermometer?"  
  
"Opps . . . my bad!!"  
  
"Ugg!! Never mind. So . . . who wants to go clubbing?"  
  
Crickets could be heard.  
  
"Oh come on!! I promise we won't tell anyone anything like that ever again!!" Yugi pleaded, he loved going clubbing! It was always fun to tear up the dance floor.  
  
Yami and the rest of the people in the room stayed silent, not making eye contact. Yugi sat in silence until a quite evil thought entered his head. Smirking he turned to Boss. "Boss." Yugi stood and turned, swaying his hips suggestively as he led Boss to stand with him and whispering into his ear. Boss turned red and backed away from his lover.  
  
"You wouldn't!!" Yugi's smirk widened.  
  
"I would." Boss' eyes were wide in horror.  
  
"So . . .?"  
  
"NO!" Boss crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at Yugi. "You wouldn't dare!"  
  
Yugi's eyes turned to one's of amusement. "Hey everyone!" He was almost yelling. "Who want to know a little 'secret' of Boss'?" Yami just raised his eyebrow while most everyone else raised their hands to the air or yelled out. "Ok, if you look in Boss' suit case you'll-" Yugi was cut off as Boss crushed him lips into Yugi's in a bruising kiss.  
  
Yami felt a pang in his heart at seeing the two. Why couldn't the one kissing his aibou be him?! It just wasn't fair!!!  
  
Boss was the first one to pull away and smirked. "I'll go."  
  
"Good boy." Yugi patted Boss on the head.  
  
"Hey! I'm not a dog!" Yugi chuckled.  
  
"Of course not! That's Joey's job!"  
  
Joey was just finishing a nod when what Yugi had just said sunk into his thick skull. "Hey!" The occupants of the room laughed but where soon cut off as a tune filled the room.  
  
Yugi was quick to grope at his waist, trying to get his cell phone off the clip.  
  
"Yeah?" Yugi's smile faded away. "Yes . . . yes . . . NO!!!" Yugi stared at the ground at his feet, his face pale. "Yes." Yugi slowly pulled the cell from his ear, placing it back at his hip. Smiling falsely Yugi looked at the rest of the occupants of the room. "I'm sorry but . . . I won't be able to go out tonight. Something . . . came up."  
  
Boss gave his lover a questioning stare. "What's 'come up'?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much! Just going to visit a . . . old friend." Yugi smiled slightly, trying to reassure Boss.  
  
"Ok . . . do you want us to wait for you? It won't take long, will it?"  
  
"Actually . . . I might not be home until quite late. We have a lot to uhhh . . . talk about."  
  
"Ok. So we should go back to the hotel while your gone, right?" Boss questioned.  
  
"I guess, that is unless Yami and my grandfather, where ever he is, would agree to you staying until I get back." Yugi looked at Yami.  
  
'I guess it wouldn't be that bad if I let them stay, it'll only be until Yugi gets back . . .' Yami nodded. "Ya, it's fine. Grandpa won't be around for a few weeks, said something about visiting an old friend back in Egypt."  
  
Yugi brow furrowed. "He just left?"  
  
"Yeah, I forgot to tell you. He wanted to say bye himself but had no time."  
  
"Ok, well I'm expected to be at my-friends- house in about half an hour."  
  
Yugi turned and started towards the bathroom, Yami tagging along behind. When they were out of ear shot Yugi turned to his counter part. "You wanted to ask me something?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I know you better then you may think." Yugi leaned back against the wall. "So, what cha want to know?" Yugi pulled out his pack of cigarettes, took one and lit it.  
  
Yami frowned. "You know, one day those things are going to kill you." Yugi chuckled and took a drag.  
  
"Your not the first one to say that. I know that isn't what you wanted to know." Yugi shut his eyes and leaned his head back, one leg propped up to the wall.  
  
"Are you going out to kill? Again."  
  
Yugi started to laugh. "So, every time I go out now you automatically think I'm going on a killing spree? Heh!" Yugi's laughter was deep and rich, yet somewhat husky. "No, not tonight. Happy?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. So, who is this friend of yours?" Yugi opened one eye, looking at Yami and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"No one, really. Just a guy I met a few years ago, before I joined with Boss and the rest of them." Yami eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"And why didn't you tell me or one of your other friends about him?"  
  
Yugi smiled with a small 'humph'. "I dunno. I guess I didn't see any need in worrying you guys. You know, I never did like all you guys always worrying about me. I, after all, was the same age as you."  
  
Yami sighed and joined Yugi against the wall. "I suppose you make a point, but, you do know we worried about you because we cared."  
  
"I know, I just always was babied." Yugi sighed and stood up right, fully opening his eyes, smoke still in hand. "I should get going. I'll be back before tomorrow." 'I hope'  
  
"Ok. Good bye." Yami walked away, to his room no doubt.  
  
Yugi finished his smoke, throwing it out the nearest open window and continued back to the living room where the others were.  
  
"I'm goin' see ya!" Yugi walked out the door not even taking the time to look at anyone.  
  
~*~ Yugi's POV~*~  
  
How did he know I was back in Domino?! How is he in Domino!? I thought I was rid of him a year ago! Damn, this isn't good. What if the others find out? I sigh.  
  
How long has it been since the day I made the decision that changed my life forever? Three, four years? I really can't remember. I should have listened to Boss and Matt when they told me not to start doing drugs, it really does fry your brain. Heh! I guess my brain must be over cooked by now! I almost feel like laughing, wouldn't it be a sight, a man walking down the street by himself laughing his ass off. I'm sure that would go over real well.  
  
Burr, the wind just picked up. I thought it was supposed to be nice out! Man, can't a guy at least have a little bit of good luck!?  
  
I guess it doesn't really matter.  
  
Back to the problem on hands. What am I going to do? Is my life really worth what I go through? Why couldn't Yami have left me to die? At least I wouldn't be walking to what might be one of the worst nights of my life. Oh well, I guess it won't be any worse then the other nights I went to visit my old friend. Why did I have to make such a stupid choice?  
  
I really didn't have a choice. It was either me or the ones I cared about, sigh. I guess unlike most people think I'm still not all that different then what I was before any of this happened. I can just defend myself better; protect myself from getting my heart broken. I already know Boss and I won't be together for much longer. Just the way he looks at Tristan is enough to know he's attracted. Aww well, it's not like I didn't see it coming.  
  
Oh, how long have I been thinking? I'm already halfway to his house. I chuckle when I see a young boy leading an old lady across the street. Ha! That would have been me a mere four years ago. Four years ago I was a lot of things.  
  
Four years ago I was a teachers pet, a perfect roll model, a cheerful young boy.  
  
Four years ago I loved my Yami, and still do. Not too long after I left Domino I started to understand the feelings I felt for my darkness. At first I thought it nothing but a crush, now I know, it's love. I feel guilty of using Boss as a substitute; at one time I really did think I loved the dark haired wonder. I guess I shouldn't feel too bad, he doesn't love me either. I feel tears prick my eyes, why must I be so weak!?  
  
I hear a gun shot, I'm near his place. There are a lot of killings around here, and raping. As I walk by an alley I can't help but feel a bit scared. This is near the place I was raped, for the first time. No one knows about the other times, not even Boss. The shadows are growing long, it's getting late.  
  
I look up and see my destination only a few houses away. Taking a deep breath I continue.  
  
What fate awaits me? Death? Torture? Rape? All these questions make me feel like I'm going to explode.  
  
When I get to the door he opens it. He welcomes me in so nicely. I don't know what to think, is he going to do something? Right now he's just staring at me, a glint in his eye. Lifting up his hand he gestures for me to follow him. The bedroom? NO!!! not again!! Please!  
  
Owww!! He grabs my arm and holds me in place, his lips covering mine. I can feel the bile rise in my throat, the bed is only a few feet away, wait! Where is he taking me? I'm being dragged down a set of stairs, a basement? No. Worse. A torture chamber.  
~*~  
Blah: So . . .? How was it?  
  
Stupid kid 04: *Pout* you made it angsty!!!  
  
Blah: Ya? So?  
  
Stupid kid 04: I thought we were going to make it fluffy!!!  
  
Blah: Well due to a little incident or two I happen to not want to get any more fluff stuck in any more places!!!  
  
Stupid kid 04: Hahaha!! That was funny! You got to admit!!  
  
Blah: I don't think. Humph!! 


	16. Chapter 16

Yugi fumbled to open the door. Last time he'd checked it was around five in the morning, light was starting to edge the sky.  
  
Slipping in he went unnoticed by the occupants of the room, heading strait for the bathroom to clean up. It took him quite a while to make it up the stares, tensing every step or two.  
  
When he was there he shut and locked the door with a click and turned on the fan, no use in walking the people if by chance he was to cry out in pain. Looking in the mirror Yugi sighed in relief, his friend hadn't really marked up his face, the others wouldn't notice.  
  
Yugi gripped the hem of his shirt, lifting it above his head. The tri- colored haired man winced at the state his chest was in. Cuts, welts and bruises were everywhere, the occasional puncture wound. Yugi sighed and hoped Yami and grandpa still kept all the first aid in the bathroom, they did.  
  
Taking a roll of gauze out he started to cut it into pieces to fit his wounds, using the tape found to hold it in place. After finishing with the worst on his chest he pulled up his pant leg and followed the same process. After he was done with the gauze he pulled out the ointment and unscrewed the cap, he had a few burns that needed to be tended to.  
  
Yugi slowly and carefully grabbed the waistband of his pants, pulling them down to tend to more, painful, matters.  
  
When Yugi had stopped all the bleeding and dressed all the wounds that needed it he flexed his had, hissing in pain. Looking for the source of the burning pain he'd just felt he came to his left pinky finger, what looked like a rope burn ran across it, the flesh had been ripped off down to the point that the bone was showing. [1]  
  
Opening up the first aid kit again he pulled out the ointment, putting it on and a band-aid over. After that was done he packed up the kit and placed it back under the sink, making sure to be careful not to bump his pinky.  
  
The injured man walked from the bathroom and to the kitchen, the clock on the microwave showing in florescent green that it was 7:30. It had taken him an hour to get home?! Wow.  
  
The others would be waking up soon; he might as well wait for them.  
  
  
  
~*~Yugi's POV~*~  
  
  
  
You know, some times I wonder why I was born. Maybe I was put here so the gods could have some entertainment, that's sure what it feels like. For the past four years I've been through some of the worst and best times of my life, mostly worse. Sure, it looks like I'm happy being who I am, with Boss, Mandy, Matt, Miles and Zavier. I don't mind the team; it's me who I hate. Why I hate myself you ask? Lets see, we could start with my height, sure, it's good for sneaking around and not getting caught but you wouldn't believe how much you get picked on.  
  
I try not to show my true feelings, I don't want to draw attention to myself, show a weakness. I don't know why I'm even thinking about this now. I guess it's been on my mind for quite a while. One questions been plaguing my mind a lot lately though, why me? Was it because I would be too easy to break me? Was it because I was too weak? Or in my past life did I do something terrible? Oh, wait. I've done something terrible in this life too. I wonder if all those who have used me for their own sick pleasure would enjoy hearing me say this?  
  
I'm broken.  
  
No one would really think that to be true, but it is. I've been broken since that very day four years ago. This entire tough act is nothing but a way to shield myself from further pain. Oh how I'd love to yell out my feelings, but no. I can't, I would if I had the chance. Maybe I should. No. I don't know. AARGGG!!  
  
  
  
~*~End POV~*~  
  
  
  
Yami yawned and sat up. 'I wonder what time it is?' The early morning sunlight was peeking in from between the blinds in his room. It used to be Yugi and his both but now, it was just his.  
  
Yami sniffed. Bacon, pancakes. Drool formed at the corner of his mouth, being quickly wiped away. Almost like a zombie Yami walked out of his room, down the hall to the stares, and into the kitchen. All the assassin's sat around the kitchen table, Yugi standing over the stove cooking. Yami chuckled, 'It looks like Yugi's still the number one chef in the place!' Yami smiled fondly remembering all the times they had made a meal, standing side by side, sometimes throwing a bit of food at each other.  
  
Hearing Yami enter the room Yugi and the others turned to him, smiling or saying a 'good morning'.  
  
Yami smiled a bit back and walked over to Yugi, grabbing one of the wooden spoons he was using to stir the pancake batter and beat it. Yugi looked over surprised, then smiled. "Thanks!"  
  
"So, Yugi. What time did you get home last night?"  
  
"I dunno, around five I guess." Yugi didn't even turn to the 5000 year old pharaoh, dumping a bunch of batter into the frying pan. Yami's eyebrows furrowed when he noticed Yugi was favoring his right hand, and when his did use his left hand he did so lightly. Inspecting even closer he saw a band- aid on the boy's pinky finger. Checking for any other injuries he notice Yugi seemed to stiffen every so often, then relax, continuing on with what he was doing.  
  
Yami reached out, gripping onto Yugi's left hand and set it in his palm. "What happened?" Yami didn't notice when he had gripped Yugi he'd forced his to turn, sending waves of pain washing over his aibou.  
  
"N-nothing!" Yami, not believing his other half started to peel the band- aid off the appendage. Yugi hissed in pain as the air hit the wound, the burning pain coming back four times as bad.  
  
Yami frowned at the deep gash; the skin surrounding it was white. "What happened?"  
  
Yugi's mind rushed to find and excuse. "I tripped and grabbed a rope, it's just a little rope burn." Yugi snatched the band-aid from Yami and put it back in place.  
  
When Yugi turned back to the stove to continue making breakfast he froze.  
  
  
  
~*~Yugi's POV~*~  
  
  
  
Crap. Not now! Aww man! This just isn't my day, not at all.  
  
Stupid, stupid.  
  
What am I going to do now? I didn't think it was that bad!!  
  
I can feel the blood start to seep out of the re-opened wound; soon it will start to show through my pants. I new I shouldn't have worn beige!! If I walk out of the room I'll only open the wound further and they'll see the blood and know what happened! I can't just stand here all day!  
  
Why me?! I feel like crawling into a hole and dieing!  
  
Maybe if I can play my cards right I can get out without them noticing, just maybe.  
  
I turn to my Yami, being sure not to move my legs too much, I feel like a girl who's sprung a leak and is trying not to show it, or get her cloths dirty.  
  
I tap Yami on the shoulder, using my right hand of course. He turns and asks what I need.  
  
The bathroom! That's what I can tell him! And so I did. He nods and tells me he'll take over while I'm gone.  
  
Ok, now to the hard part, getting across the kitchen to the door, what am I gonna do? Ha! I know! I'll just walk out backwards, pretending to talk to some one! But who? Maybe I can just start one with Boss.  
  
  
  
~*~End POV~*~  
  
  
  
Yugi stood for a few seconds, listening to what Boss and the others were talking about. Yugi smiled, perfect.  
  
Boss waved his arms around madly, speaking at 5000 mph. "He kick the vacuum and started yelling something about 'sending the stupid vacuum's soul to the medow realm' or something like that, turns out he broke three toes. Next week he did the same thing! Again!!" Yugi turned and started to walk out of the room, his back facing the doorway.  
  
"Hey!" Boss and the team turned to the man. "I didn't break anything! And it's 'shadow' realm, not medow realm!!" Yugi smirked when Boss argued back. His plan was working perfectly!  
  
"You did too break something!!! I seem to remember a certain someone yelling out 'AAWWW MAN!! I DID IT AGAIN!!!!' then complaining about stupid vacuums and breaking everything . . . then there was the limp for a couple days."  
  
Yugi's smirk widened, he was at the doorway, all he had to do was turn the corner and he was home free! Yugi took one more step backwards, turning so he was behind the wall. Smiling at his accomplishment he started to turn.  
  
"Hey Yuge!" Yugi's face faltered. 'No way! This cannot be happening!!!'  
  
Joey smiled from behind his friend about to walk around him when a quite large crimson stain on the seat of Yugi pants caught his attention. Joey narrowed his eyes in anger, he may have seemed clueless about some things but he knew what this meant.  
  
Joey rushed around to Yugi's front, grabbing his shoulders and then releasing when the smaller man cried out in pain. Without saying anything Joey pulled down the collar of Yugi's baggy black shirt, reveling bandages with red spots leaking through and some long strait welts.  
  
"Who?" Joey growled out through clenched teeth.  
  
Yugi just kept his silence, looking at the floor rather then Joey face.  
  
Yami, Boss, Mandy, Matt, Zavier, and Miles stepped out of the kitchen, hearing the commotion. "What's going on?" Matt asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
I'm gonna have the next chapter out soon.  
  
[1] Did you know that that hurts like heck? Ya . . . got the scare to prove it! And if your wondering why he didn't get to worried over it it's because it's not all that serious . . . other then the fact that your bones are sticking out . . . oh well.  
  
100 REVIEWS!!!!!!! Never in my life did I think I would get that many!!!! Thank you!!!! *Faints*  
  
  
  
~*~ 


	17. Chapter 17

I luv Yugi and Kurt so :p- ya, ya! We'll be reveling the jerk off!!! MUHAHAHAHA  
  
Yami's girlfriend- That's a good idea! If any one wants me to send you an e- mail when I update then I will! Just tell me in a review and leave your address!  
  
ITSAME- Thanks for reviewing . . . and so many times in this Fic . . .  
  
Lilmissangel2003- Gurl pimp? That works . . . dropped out eh? Uugg I'd hate to hear my parents if I ever had to do that . . . no, I'd like to hear Blah's parents if that ever happened to her . . .  
  
Blazesgirl- Welcome!  
  
Mirakai and Yami Mirakai - hey! Baka Kodomo-sama? Wow . . . cool . . .  
  
FairysGift - welcome!  
  
anime AndrAIa- gee thanx . . . kidding!  
  
Senia Naku- I'm goin' I'm goin'!!  
  
Harushi Mutou- Yugi getting hurt is fun though!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
AngelsKitten- breath dude . . . breath!  
  
C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity- Blood is good . . . even if it is your own!!!  
  
dark Sorceress Kurama- ^_^ Thanx! I went and read all yo fics! Good good!  
  
Jadesaber- feeling sorry for Yugi eh? That fun! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
assassin x- never even thought of quittin!  
  
And now I'll just respond to all the reviews crimson blu gave . . . this could take a while . . .  
  
Crimson blu chapter 5- I'm just gonna go re-read the chapter . . . I have no clue what I did in that chapter . . . I really don't . . .  
  
Crimson blu chapter 6- Have a computer wiz for a father . . . he can hack into my computer from his down stairs . . . Not fair dude! I use some but . . . I dunno . . . I can just see the ground coming!  
  
Crimson blu 7- Blah just gonna talk for a sec . . . she's the one who fights!!  
  
Blah: Ya, I fight . . . not good for your record at all!!! * Grin * of course I won!!! I have a secret fear! Britney spears!!! Hide the children!!! AAAHHHHHHH!!!!! * cough * never mind . . . * Sweat drop*  
  
Crimson blu chapter 8- I know I know! We have _ very _ bad spelling! What? I've always had the problem, like this one time in grade six-  
  
Blah: Shut up!!!  
  
Crimson blu chapter 9- UUHHHH . . . I have to go double check and see if they are . . . nope! Not yet! I have them planned for later!!!  
  
Crimson blu chapter 10- I really have no clue . . . it was pretty late . . . we think . . .  
  
Crimson blu chapter 11- * Nod * well . . . not when blahs listening to hers-  
  
Blah: Shut up dude!!! I happen to like my music!!!  
  
Stupid kid 04: I never doubted it . . .  
  
Crimson blu chapter 12- yes I know . . . weed can really mess you up . . . MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Horsie go chop chop!!!  
  
Blah: Ya, I think I know why you are now . . .  
  
~*~  
  
He was cornered, and he knew it. There was no escape; there was no way to worm his way out of this mess.  
  
Joey growled and turned to the rest of the people in the house. "I'll tell ya what's goin' on! Someone's been hurtin' my buddy!" Yugi shut his eyes; his brow knitted together, silently cursing.  
  
Yami's eyes widened, he looked over at his aibou worriedly. "What happened?"  
  
Yugi sucked in the breath between his teeth; it was all he could do to keep himself from crying. "I-it's nothing! Really! I-I just slipped and fell! That's all!" Taking a step back, Yugi grimaced, the pain in his lower back shooting up and down his spine.  
  
Yugi tensed, hoping for the pain to pass. Once it did he very slowly and carefully took another step. 'So much for being careful!' he mentally cursed as another shot of pain invaded his senses. It was no doubt that one of the many gashes on his back and rear had opened.  
  
Yugi could feel the blood seep out slowly from the re-opened gash and soak into his pants, staining the already stained pants even more.  
  
Joey walked to Yugi and once again pulled down the head-hole of his t- shirt, reviling the many bandages to the others. "What'd you fall off of? A building?!" Yugi's eyes watered, something that hadn't happened in front of anyone but himself for the past four years.  
  
"It's nothing! I-I'll be fine!"  
  
Boss sighed. "It's not that we doubt you'll be ok. We just want to know what happened."  
  
Yugi shook his head, blinking rapidly to clear the forming tears away. "It was nothing! Just leave it!" The tri-colored haired man turned on his heel painfully and rushed up the stairs to the bathroom.  
  
Yami and the other shared glances. "What should we do?" Mandy whacked Boss over the head.  
  
"You should go and talk to him! You're his boyfriend after all, right?" A flash of pain passed over Boss' eyes at the mention of his and Yugi relationship. As wonderful as it had been, he knew his infatuation with a certain brunet would soon end it.  
  
"I guess." Boss walked up the stairs to the bathroom where he could here nothing but the fan running, and couldn't help but wonder what Yugi was doing. Knocking softly he leaned his ear to the door. "Yugi let me in. Please."  
  
"Just leave me alone!"  
  
Boss sighed knowing that he shouldn't have expected any other answer. "Come on Yugi, let me in."  
  
"NO!!" Yugi screamed from the other side of the door.  
  
Boss' patients were running low. "Yugi! Let me in, NOW!!"  
  
There was no answer, but the door stayed locked securely.  
  
Boss shook his head and started down the stairs when the door cracked open. The dark haired man turned his head in the direction. "You know, I know about you and Tristan. If he really makes you happy, then go." Boss' eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Y-you knew?"  
  
A dark chuckle was heard. "I could see it in your eyes." With that Yugi shut the door and the lock was heard.  
  
Boss walked down the stairs, a look of mild shock still on his features. He was meet by the others, looks of anticipation.  
  
"Well?" Mandy approached. "What happened? You weren't gone long."  
  
Boss turned to Yami. "He wouldn't let me in. I think it would be best if you went and spoke with him, Yami." Yami nodded and walked up the stairs. Boss turned back to the others, noticing that during the time he'd been gone Tristan had arrived. His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, motioning for the brunet to follow him outside.  
  
~*~ With Yugi and Yami~*~  
  
Yami stood outside of the bathroom door, contemplating on how to get his aibou to let him in.  
  
Yami lifted his hand to knock on the painted white door when it opened, Yugi stood, head bowed in the doorway. Yami's eyes softened. Yugi shoulders shook in silent sobs; tears flowing freely down his pale cheeks. Yami stepped forward letting the other boy cry into his shirt.  
  
The ancient Pharaoh hesitantly brought a hand up and started to rub Yugi's back in circles, trying to calm his small hikari. Hikari, Yami smiled. At first when Yugi had come back he hadn't really been sure if Yugi was really all that innocent, was truly the light of the duo. But now he knew. No matter what Yugi did or went through he would always be the light, always. Just seeing him like this proved it.  
  
"Shhh, quiet my little light." Yugi's sobs only increased as Yami used the old nickname he'd given him.  
  
Yami sighed know they were getting nowhere standing in the hallway and lead the crying youth to the bedroom they once shared, sitting on the edge of the bed, Yugi curled in his lap.  
  
It was quite some time before Yugi's crying subsided, now only an occasional whimper. Sniffing, Yugi looked up to his yami, eyes red and cheeks puffy. "Why do the gods hate me so much?" Yami was taken a-back at the change in his aibou's behavior. The recently hard and cold man seemed to have mellowed out a bit in only a few minutes.  
  
"No one hates you, Yugi. You just are facing some hard times . . . it'll get better." 'I hope' He added silently. "Now, Yugi. Will you tell me who did this to you?"  
  
Yugi sat up in his yami's lap then stood and sat next to him on the bed. "Yeah."  
  
~*~Yugi's POV~*~  
  
I don't know why I'm telling my yami who did all this. It's really no ones but my business, but he would probably just tell me that anything that hurts me is his problem. He's stubborn in that way.  
  
I can't believe I was crying. It's been so long since I'd let the tears fall freely, and in front of Yami of all people. I know he'd never hold any weaknesses against me but I still hate to let people see me like that. Sometimes I wonder what really caused me to hate showing such emotion. I know it wasn't the beatings I received from my peers in school, or the first raping. Maybe it was the second. Or maybe the third. Or was it my friends? I don't think I'll ever know, or want to.  
  
My mind wonders to my thoughts last night. Am I really broken? I just don't know. Last night I was so sure of it. But, maybe not. I can't help but think there's still hope for my soul, hope that I can repair some of the cracks with the help of Yami. Did I just think that? I did. I know that I once had feelings for him, not just feelings of friendship either. I had loved him in the beginning. Then there was Boss. I had thought I'd found love, but now I know better. It was nothing but two lonely souls seeking comfort in each other's arms, and it worked for four years.  
  
Now that Boss and Tristan have fallen for each other I don't know how much longer I can hold in my feelings for my other half. I wonder if he will reject me? That's why I didn't ask him when I first discovered that I was in love with him. Love. It can be painful. Where did that come from? I have no clue. But I do know that it is true. Love does hurt. Right now it hurts, not being able to kiss my other half. I really should stop thinking about that; it's making me feel like doing just that, reaching out and covering his soft, luscious lips with my own. But I can't.  
  
He's looking at me, expecting me to start speaking. Should I? Should I really tell him? I guess it's for the best. Maybe not. Oh great! I'm having second thoughts now. But what if Yami gets angry with me!? What if he thinks I deserve what I got? Surly if I tell him why I was hurt he would hate me. No. Yami wouldn't do that to me? Right? I guess I'll never know until I try. I sigh and prepare to start talking.  
~*~  
  
*Sweat drop* yes I know it waz very short and sucked but I need some help . . . I need a name for the jerk who hurt Yugi . . . anyone want to help? The next chapter will be out as soon as I can find a name.  
  
See ya! 


	18. Chapter 18

Yami looked at Yugi expectantly, the smaller man was sitting next to him on the bed that had once belonged to Yugi before he had left, and Yami now used it. Yugi's head was bowed, his blond bangs falling in his eyes.  
  
"Yugi . . ." He encouraged. "What happened? Please tell me." Yugi couldn't help but think about how much his yami had mellowed out over the years. He could remember the first time he'd solved the sennen puzzle, Yami hadn't been at all as kind as he was now. But that was in the past and he had much more important things to tend to.  
  
A sniffle was heard as Yugi's voice spoke up. "Kado." Yami looked at his light with confusion written on his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kado." It was said more fiercely this time, Yugi's voice louder and easier to understand.  
  
Yami's eyebrows furrowed as he looked over at his aibou. "What is this, 'Kado'?" Yugi chuckled darkly.  
  
"This Kado is the one who did this to me." Yugi bowed his head even further down. "And I deserve it." This was spoken so silently that Yami barely registered the other man speaking at all.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
Yugi sighed, lifting his head to look into the crimson orbs of his yami. Yami gasped, he'd thought that Yugi had cried all he could, but that was obviously not true as he watched silent tears stream down the pale cheeks, leaving twin silver trails in their wake. But the thing that Yami was most surprised about was the fact that Yugi was smiling, not the grin he'd used four years ago that rarely left his face, and not the almost icy smile that he'd used once or twice in the last few weeks. It was almost demonic. It would have taken him hours to describe.  
  
Yugi laughed. "It's funny really. How every one makes such a big deal out of something that I truly did, and still do, deserve."  
  
Yami's eye widened and his hand snapped out, gripping onto Yugi's, giving him a small shake. "What are you talking about?!" Yami shook him again. "How can you say that? How could you say that you deserve to be hurt?! No one! And I mean _no one_ deserves to be hurt the way you have!"  
  
Yugi growled. "But I do!" Two more tears fell. "I deserve every last wound I receive! You have no clue, do you?" He chuckled again. "What I've done." He put his head in his hands, shoulder shaking.  
  
Yami turned, wrapping his arms around his other half. "Yugi, you regret what you've done, right?"  
  
Yugi looked up for a second before setting his head back down again. "Ya. But . . . I really don't know what that's gonna do! It's not like I can turn back time!"  
  
Yami sighed. "Yes, I know that. But if you could, would you go back and change what happened?"  
  
"YES! God yes." Yugi broke out into sobs again. "I would do _anything_!" Yugi sniffed and wiped his eyes, looking into Yami's. "I mean, not too long ago I really didn't care about what I did, sure, sometimes I felt a little guilty about killing innocents. But, now . . . I just don't know." He sighed. "It's so hard to live this way. At first I loved my job. Killing and stuff like that, it was a stress reliever." Yugi looked at the ground, stopping his small speech.  
  
"Why?" Yugi looked confused.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did you stop liking to kill? From what I've heard in the last few minutes you loved it at once, what happened?"  
  
Yugi looked away. "I'd rather not talk about it."  
  
Yami sighed, squeezing the smaller look-alike close to his chest, surprised that he even let him get this close. "Don't you think you should tell someone? I mean, keeping stuff bottled up inside can't be all that good for you."  
  
Yugi shook his head, protesting. "No, I don't want to lay the burden of you getting involved in this to." He wrapped his small arms around Yami's waist. "Your too important to me." Yami's eyes widened. What was going on? Why was Yugi acting like this? Why was he showing so much emotion? Just last week the only one he truly let touch him was Boss, why the sudden change?  
  
"W-what?"  
  
Yugi blinked away a few tears. "I love you Yami."  
  
Yami gasped, backing away from Yugi. Had he? He had. Yami's thoughts were going one thousand miles per hour, all focused on the man still positioned in his arms.  
  
Mean while Yugi's thoughts were all of ill manner.  
  
~Yugi POV~  
  
He probably hates me. I shouldn't have said that. I have no clue as to why I did either. But, it's true what I said. I love him. He probably never wants to see me again. I can feel more tear slip down my face. I can't believe I just blurted that out.  
  
I guess I had to tell him some time. Since I never had the courage before I left I guess I just couldn't help but do it now.  
  
Yami seems to be frozen in place. I should go while he's still thinking. He probably needs to think of way to reject me. I'm a disgrace. Heh! I can't believe I just thought that! Not too long ago I thought I was pretty good. But that was all a lie made up in my mind. Something to keep me from the cold hard truth. I'm nothing. Nothing but a weakling, just like Kado said. Killing innocents for my own sick pleasure (Blah: You'll understand a lot of this lather.) And money.  
  
I don't even deserve to live. But, I tried to kill myself already. That one proved to be useless, and gave me one hell of a sore wrist. I look down at the still healing wound. It's not that bad but its still sensitive.  
  
Hey! I got an idea! Since I can't take care of myself, why not get some one who's willing to do it? Who would though?  
  
I'm sure a select few back in Canada and the States would love to, but . . . I haven't really been in Japan for the past few years so I don't know many people. Maybe I could walk out in the middle of an intersection and just hope a semi was passing. Or maybe I could fly out to some select hunting spots in the mountains and dress up like a deer! Maybe a hunter would shoot me!  
  
Ok . . . I think I'm going insane. That must have been one of the stupidest ways to commit suicide, or to get others too kill you that is. Suddenly a thought occurs to me. And I just sounded like Sherlock Homes or something like that. Well, as I was thinking:  
  
Kado.  
  
All I have to do is go to him! Why didn't I think of it before? I look over at Yami's still shook ridden face. I guess I don't have to worry about him for a while. I'm kind of sorry that I won't be able to stay around to see what he says. But I doubt that it will be anything good.  
  
I should leave before he wakes up from this trance thing he seems to be in.  
  
~End POV~  
  
Yugi carefully removed Yami's arms from around himself, sliding off the bed a bit painfully and to the window. Taking one last glance around the room and at the man he'd just told he loved he opened the windowpane and was out in a matter of seconds.  
  
~Yami's POV~ (Blah: Hey! I don't do this often!!)  
  
I can't believe it. He loves me! Oh god, I feel like a schoolgirl. And I just realized how much these times have affected me. When I was Pharaoh I would never had thought such things. I think. I still can't really remember everything about my past. After all, would anyone who had been trapped in a dark space for thousands of years really remember there every thought? I hope not.  
  
Now, back to important stuff. He loves me!!!! I can't believe it! I already thought that didn't I? I did.  
  
I still can't believe he loves me! I've waited so long for him to say that, thought, I wouldn't have minded telling him either. I've loved him for years. I don't know why I didn't tell him when I first discovered them.  
  
I guess I just haven't had to courage. Oh well. Now that I know for sure that he loves me back I have no problems, right? I hope not.  
  
I wonder what he's thinking right now? I would have no clue, our mind link has been closed for so long that it'll probably take a while to replenish. I hope not too long though. It was nice being connected to Yugi. Really nice. Ah! Bad thoughts!  
  
I wonder if Yugi's a good kisser? With all the practice he's gotten . . . but I still wish I had been the one to show him how too. But I guess part of him leaving was my fault. I shouldn't have ignored him at all. He is my aibou, and it's my duty to watch over him.  
  
I can feel I slight movement from Yugi, who is still wrapped in my arms. He's wrapped in my arms; I like the thought of that.  
  
~End POV~  
  
And so Yami stays, sitting on the bed, staring straight ahead thinking about his aibou.  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, it's official. This stinks! And so does that word. I have the biggest case of writers block I've personally ever had. Hopefully it will be gone soon so I can update more often. But until that I will only update when I get the chance, I'll try for tomorrow or Saturday again.  
  
See ya!  
  
Oh ya, and I know Yugi didn't really tell Yami much about anything that is happening. That will happen next chapter . . . I hope. 


	19. Chapter 19

Yugi ran through the streets, completely ignorant to the gashes and other injuries on his body. It was when he turned a sharp corner and ran into another person did he realize the extent of his tiredness, as he couldn't lift himself from the ground again.  
  
The other in which he'd bumped into stayed standing, barley even phased by the hit. "Watch where you're going!" The person snapped, brushing past the distressed man. Yugi felt like crying again, but of course more pressing matters came to mind.  
  
After receiving a few odd glances by bystanders for sitting on the sidewalk, Yugi resorted to pulling his weary and injured body off the ground by gripping the ledge of a shop window. It wasn't far from his current position to the house of the man, Kado. Yugi couldn't help but feel dread, for this may have been the last time he wondered freely through the streets of Domino. All the time he'd stayed in the town, joked around with Joey, Tristan, Ryou, and -He gulped- Tea.  
  
Shaking his head to be rid of the unwanted thoughts, Yugi started to run yet again, the quicker he got there the faster he'd be dead. And at the present time that was a reassuring thought.  
  
As he passed yet another street, Yugi looked down it. There was a cull-de- sack at the end, surrounded with houses, and at one of them three children were playing tag. It was a simple game, thought as a stupid waste of time to some. But that wasn't the point; the point was that you could have fun during it. Wasn't that all the reason you needed to play?  
  
Yugi suddenly wished he could join in, but knew otherwise.  
  
As his breath came in puffs of uneven air, Yugi felt the first rain drop fall.  
  
-  
  
By the time he reached Kado's house, rain was falling in sheets, along with forceful blasts of wind. Yugi could feel every little wound on his body throb, yet he couldn't even feel the tips of his fingers.  
  
The house was nothing great in appearance, but seemed to be one of the single most forbidding things Yugi had ever seen. Maybe it was because his past experience there, or just the fact that such an evil at heart being dwelled there. Standing in front of the house for at least ten minutes, Yugi thought about his decision.  
  
Why was he doing this again? For what reason was he willing to giving his life to Kado? Why was he doing this when he knew he could run right back into the arms of his Yami, and never have to worry again about killing innocents again? Yami deserved better then him, it wasn't a valid reason, but it was enough for him. But wait, he didn't even know what Yami's reaction to him would be after he snapped out of his shocked state.  
  
Hanging his head in defeat, Yugi started towards the door.  
  
Once on the step, Yugi raised a hand to knock, and stopped. This was stupid! Even if Yami rejected him, he had no reason to put the others through the pain of finding his dead, mutilated body. Letting out his held breath, Yugi dropped his hand away from the door and back to his side.  
  
His final verdict made, Yugi turned away from his doom, and back towards the street where he could make his way back home.  
  
Yugi was only of the first step down the porch when the door opened. The creaking of the hinges alerting him.  
  
"Back again, are we?" Yugi could do nothing as a cold hand wrapped around his waist, and another around his mouth, keeping him from making any sound. A deep chuckle was heard, "You just couldn't stay away, could you?" Yugi could do nothing as he was dragged into the house, his own personal hell.  
  
Kado shut the door behind them, plunging all the outside light from existence. Heavy blinds covered all windows, and lamps were turned off.  
  
Yugi knew he had no choice now; there was no way Kado would let him leave. But, what if he let him out alive? No. He doubted that. The wounds he already held would worsen, and new ones would gather. He would die this day, he was sure of it.  
  
Kado kept his hold on the small man, pulling him to the basement once again.  
  
-  
  
The torture was like never before, with pain being induced with any and every device the man, Kado, had.  
  
Whips were used to disfigure Yugi's pale, but already injured back. Knives carved his chest in odd designs. The list could go on forever.  
  
Yugi was now strapped to a metal table, nothing else coming in contact with his skin. But that wasn't the point of this place. This one caused pain, but not with a sharp object, or by forcefully hitting and causing bruises. This table acted like a stove, heating up slowly, and burning anything on it.  
  
Yugi's back felt like it was on fire, which was almost true as the table was heated. But this torture device wasn't designed to melt the skin, or roast the victim. No, all it did was cause discomfort beyond belief.  
  
Yugi knew he wouldn't last mush longer. The new injuries were extensive, and wouldn't allow his to live much longer without care. Yugi knew he'd made a grave mistake by coming to this place. This would be his last memory, a heated metal bed in the house of a wicked man.  
  
And here Yugi had thought he'd eventually be killed during a mission, either by an underestimated opponent, or by pure fluke. But that was not to be, as he was going to die here. How many times had that thought passed his mind in the past few minutes? Countless amounts.  
  
-Yugi's P.O.V.-  
  
This is really the end, huh? I guess I did come looking for it. I feel pretty calm, knowing I'll never see any of my friends again, or Yami. I think I'll miss Yami the most; after all, I did fall in love with him. I hope he can come to understand that. I wonder what Boss would say if he knew what I had done. Maybe he would understand, its possible.  
  
Ohhh . . . my head is pounding. Why was I stupid enough to come here? Why couldn't I have faced my problems like a man? Why?  
  
All these 'why' questions are really getting on my nerves now. I know I'll never get answers for them, but I can always wonder, right?  
  
As the pain gets worse, I can feel my mind fog up. I won't last much longer in a conscious plane. My breathing becomes difficult, and I can feel myself start to fade.  
  
-End Yugi's P.O.V.-  
  
As it became harder and harder to draw breath, Yugi's mind strayed from his body. Pieces of his life flashed before his eyes as if he were in a slideshow. First the times he spent with his mother, then farther on to the times with his grandfather and learning to duel. Becoming friends with Joey, then Tristan. Someone up above must have pitied him for the memory of becoming Tea's friend was not among those of which were showing.  
  
As Yugi's mind flashed through the last few years, and to the present, the world faded around him, and only a few districts away, a frantic Yami searched for his aibou.  
  
-  
  
I know, I know, this is really late, and short. I'm really sorry people, but you wouldn't believe how busy I've been. Ok, so I haven't been busy at all, I've been reading in three new sections and got lazy . . . . Forgive me? 


	20. Chapter 20

Yami smiled absently as he thought about the last words that had come from Yugi's mouth. It took him the better part of five years to admit it, but he finally had. He loved him. Yami was in seventh heaven.  
  
Realizing that he'd kept Yugi waiting for long enough, he looked down to the spot where Yugi was resting. Or, rather, not resting. Fear over came him as he quickly searched the room and noticed there was no one else in the room with him. Maybe Yugi went downstairs to speak with the others . . .  
  
Yami slowly got up from his position on the bed, muscles protesting. Checking the clock told his he'd been in the same position for twenty minutes.  
  
Yami walked out of the bedroom and to the hall, making sure Yugi wasn't in the bathroom on the way to the main level. As he approached the living room he could hear the voices of the assassins and his own friends conversing. Looking in the kitchen and all other rooms in the hall leading to the living room, Yami saw no sign of Yugi.  
  
Coming up the entrance of the living room, Yami peeked in. Yugi wasn't in the room. When he stepped in, he was faced with questioning glances.  
  
"How's Yuge?" Joey inquired.  
  
"He's not down here?" Yami was worried; so far he hadn't see hide nor hair of his little love.  
  
"We thought he was upstairs with you . . ." Mandy offered.  
  
'Where could he have gone? I wasn't just sitting there for too long. If he did run, were lucky that Domino isn't the largest town, so if we have to search for him it wouldn't be much ground to cover.' Yami couldn't believe it. Yugi had just left with out so much as an 'Goodbye' to him. Why would he do it, though? Hadn't he just proclaimed his love? Was he scared of Yami's reaction?  
  
Yami's eyes hardened, he wouldn't let Yugi go, not again, never again. With new vigor, Yami stormed through the house, grabbing his leather jacket as he went. Reaching the back door, Yami stopped, hand not far from the knob, a vision over came him.  
  
-  
  
Yugi stood close to a door, hand ready to knock, but then dropped it. Standing only for a second, Yugi turned, walking back down a set of steps.  
  
-  
  
Yami's mind was aglow with relief, maybe that was Yugi's fate, maybe he had turned away from what he was to do, and maybe he was on his way home now! But what if he wasn't? The vision could easily have been a diversion of his mind, to take his attention away from his hikari.  
  
Hesitantly reaching out again, Yami prepared himself for anything to happen when his hand next came in contact of the door. Nothing transpired. Opening the door, Yami stepped out, slamming the door swiftly behind, the windows of the shop rattling. Stepping down onto the sidewalk another vision overtook, sending Yami's mind spiraling.  
  
-  
  
A hand reached out, Grasping Yugi, pulling him back, all the while silencing him with another.  
  
-  
  
Yami was furious, someone was hurting his aibou! No one would get away with the offence ever again, he'd be sure of that. Thinking of the many places Yugi could possibly be, Yami started to grow worried. How could he find the house in the visions? He'd seen them but once, not nearly enough to know where his love was.  
  
Love. Yami knew he loved the small boy, and in some way he always had.  
  
With out and further thought, Yami took off in a blind run, and run he did, until sweat ran down his face, and the breath seemed to be squeezed from his chest. Without an inkling as to where Yugi had gone, Yami slowed, noticing he was just passing an alley, its looming walls foreboding, and the stench of the dead lingering, long past gone. As he passed the center of its entrance, another vision took over.  
  
-  
  
A dark figure hid, its bulky mass huffing and puffing from over exertion. A police car sped down the street, which was conjunctional with the very same alley he stood in. As the cars headlights left around a corer just up the road, the large figure crept out from its hiding place, walking as casually as possible down the now empty street, disappearing into he night.  
  
Yami felt himself wondering why he was seeing such a scene, when he heard a pitiful noise from the shadows, and the darkness seemed to move as light glowed, illumination his path. Within seconds Yami was on his knees staring at the small heap of flesh and blood, his hikari. Tears sprung in his eyes and Yami felt his heat clench painfully. Never would he have wished this upon anyone, especially his precious aibou.  
  
-  
  
Cold air swirled around his jacket, whipping the material around his body. Shivering, Yami knew he was on the right path, all these images he kept seeing were of his aibou, all he had to do was find where they lead to.  
  
Figuring the best-taken path would be the street he saw the burly man escape down, Yami walked stiffly, the cold seeping into his bones. Looking up, heaven wards, Yami saw rainstorm clouds brewing, their black heaps rolling swift, trying to overcome the other, sending flashes of light to the earth below.  
  
Yami searched well into the night, wondering the streets until his legs went numb, and yet he did not find his hikari.  
  
Disheartened, Yami bowed his head, feelings of anguish swaying his soul.  
  
Another set of houses passed, none seen by the frustrated yami. The crimson-eyed man would have kept walking too, if not for a loud crash from behind, and when he did look back, shock overcame, followed be pure bliss.  
  
A single house stood out from the others, its corners were serrated in the dark of night, the dark mass of clouds rising overhead, setting a background unbeatable in its own. A familiar set of steps led to a once before seen door, and Yami wanted nothing more then to burst into the residence and take what was his. But that would not be the best way to go, he knew, he needed a plan, and way to take Yugi and get out as soon as possible.  
  
Sighing, he crouched down low, picking up a rock, his mind deep in thought. Their link was closed, so he had no way of telling Yugi he was there, no possible means to have him ready for rescue. Throwing and catching the rock in his hand, Yami was overcome with an idea, it wasn't the greatest, but it would suffice.  
  
Walking around to the side of the house, Yami noticed all the basement windows were either boarded over, or had dark curtains blocking the rooms from observation. Hoping to find something more, he entered the backyard, cautious of animals. A sleeping Australian Shepard stirred as Yami cursed, hoping it was friendly, but did not move. Sighing in relief, Yami searched for any more windows, and found two. The closest was covered, thick black material stuffed up against the sill.  
  
The next one was different though, its glass murky, hard to see into, but the five-thousand-year-old pharaoh tried. A single blurred figure was to be seen, it walked from one side of the room and out of Yami's sights, and he was starting to become agitated. Without further hesitation, Yami rush around the house, rock still in hand and winded up, tossing it directly at the front window, and ran. He didn't even stay to see if the distraction had been fulfilled; he just took off, the shattered glass left behind.  
  
A loud growling emitted from the corner of the yard as he dashed into it, the dog had awoken. Yami spun on his heel, facing the beast, it hackles were raised.  
  
Slowly walking backwards to the furthest window, Yami held up his hands, an unconscious sign of peace, the dog did not back down. Instead, it attacked, barking twice for good measure. Clenching his eyes shut tightly, Yami was sure he was a goner, that it, until he felt the slick, wet tongue of the animal on his upraised hand. Slowly peaking open his eyes, Yami burst out in a smile. The mutt was up on its hind legs, half perked ears twitching along with its tail, tongue lolling out.  
  
Patting the mutt, the tri-colored haired man once again, though still cautious, made his way to the window. Looking in to make sure the figure was not there, Yami thrust a foot into the window, shattering his second pane that night. Once he had jumped into the basement, Yami felt the warmth creep back into his flesh. The warmth seemed to be emitting from one part of the room, and Yami hoped to find his hikari alive.  
  
There was no indication of life in this section of the house, its bare cement wall constricting nothing. There was a bend in the walls, and Yami was unable to see what was beyond, and when he did, he wished with all his might he hadn't.  
  
Yugi laid, his arms and legs shackled to a metal table, naked for all to see. Yami drew in a sharp breath as he saw all the open wounds adorning his pale features, the many scars that had never been there before.  
  
"Beautiful picture, isn't it?" Yami swirled, cold crimson orbs focusing on a man standing, arms crossed, and a smirk playing on his thin lips. "I just adore seeing such exotic pretties sprawled out just for me," The man uncrossed his arms. "What do you think of my work? All that blood painting his skin, so much like porcelain, it's a faultless picture of pain and splendor."  
  
Yami felt the anger rise in him, its raging tentacles of flame wrapping around his very essence, surrounding him. The unbearable urge to kill over took and Yami lunged, sending a powerful high punch to the mans face, satisfaction wash over him as blood erupted, pour from the mans nose. Growling the other attacked, two lightning fast turning kicks later and Yami was set on his arse. Almost sure of at least on broken rib, Yami winced, trying vainly to stand.  
  
"You really thought you could take him, didn't you? My pretty will never leave here, not alive," Dark brown eyes searched to room, resting on a large katana. "You do realize you're about to die, don't you? Not a single soul will leave this house tonight, not without becoming a piece of meat." At once the sharp tip of a blade was forced into Yami's vision, a threatening glint on its length. "Before you become mince-meat, let me introduce myself," A deep, sarcastic bow was given, "Kado, secret lover and abuser of many."  
  
Yami was more then angry, he was beyond livid, and he was breathing the very foundations of abhorrence. This man dared to injure his hikari, his beloved Yugi. Kado had pointed the blade into his face, and with a rapid swipe had cut his countenance. Yami felt the blood pool, gathering into a droplet, and then falling along his cheek, trailing a path down his neck.  
  
"You look pretty when you have blood on your skin, not as tempting as my Yugi, but all so luring." Kado said, tiling his chin to the side, examining Yami as though he was a doll. "I would very much like to see you tied up, in the same position of my pretty, or maybe with him . . ."  
  
Yami felt the ire rise in his throat, waiting to burst forward in myriads of fury. Hate crept along his spine, giving all the strength Yami needed to burst forward, growl in disgust and catch Kado in the jaw with his gritted hand. Watching in pleasure as Kado dropped, a dead weight on the cement floor, Yami grasped his side and made his way to Yugi.  
  
Tears sprung in blood red pools as Yami speculated the condition his Yugi was in. Life fluid poured from lacerations all across the tiny body, dripping of the table edge and formulating into a pond of shimmering fluid. Looking back Yami confirmed that Kado was down, then as gently as he could, undid the clasps restraining Yugi limp arms and legs.  
  
Gathering the small man into his arms, Yami cradled the one he loved. A light blue tinge covered once rosy lips, and cold skin came into contact with Yami's hands. Eyes widening, Yami franticly search for a pulse, yet none was to be found.  
  
That night a storm covered the town of Domino; its tears of agony crying with darkness as despair over came all, and the light of many lives was gone.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
End of prologue. 


	21. Sequel

Thank you to all the people who reviewed, and this is not the end. Note the 'End of Prologue' at the end of the fic, signaling that that was as said, a prologue.  
  
Preview:  
  
"Dark or light, you shall be both. Protect the young world, little one, you shall succeed."  
  
- - - -  
  
Not much there, but it will be posted soon enough. Look for Mortal Coil, it will be the first chapter and its many parts. 


End file.
